if the Dark Forest won the Great Battle
by Pandachops13
Summary: The Dark Forest won the Great Battle! but, only thanks to the help of Ivypool, who chosen to lay her loyalty with the cat she loves and his home and "family." Now see how the Clan Cats' lives are turned upside-down from the view of Ivypool herself. IvyxHawk story also.
1. Chapter 1

If the Dark Forest won the Great Battle.

**I found a ****similar sort of fan fiction about this topic, but i promise you. i have changed the story of it entirely. It's a IvyxHawk sort of story as well as my first. **

**this chapter is quite long as it contains a fair bit of info, but yeah, apart from that i hope you enjoy, and ill try update as often as i can! :) i DONT own any of the characters but the story itself is my own.**

Prologue.

The sound of screeching cats rang out clearly, and moonlight shone on their pelts of blood. "The puny Starclan is loosing!" a brown tabby tom laughed to a beautiful silver she-cat, who nodded agreement.

"And to think we would have a chance of loosing!" the she-cat sneered, her blue eyes gleaming as she made a certain scar on another cat. Another screech sounded and a golden tom was charging towards the silvery she-cat. "Ivypool!" the brown tabby yowled, trying to fight off many more cats.

Ivypool's eyes widened as the tom scored his claws down her side. "Traitor!" he spat, his eyes furious. Ivypool growled and kicked the tom away. "Oh Lionblaze… you were always weak when it came to the clan…" she sneered and scored her claws down his face. The tom was blinded with scarlet blood and writhed within Ivypool's grip. The brown tabby grinned. "Go on Ivypool! What was his life even worth?" he chanted. Ivypool nodded and bent down to whisper into the tom's ear. "He is right… unlike you ever were…" she snarled and bit down on his neck. The tom screamed but soon went limp in the silver she-cat's grasp.

Ivypool snorted, "Not so immortal…" she laughed before bounding off towards the brown tabby tom to help him.

The few cats fighting the brown tom had grown weak and Ivypool simply finished them off. "You did well. Hawkfrost." She purred. The brown tabby licked a paw in return. "I'm pretty sure you're my apprentice." He. The silver tabby smiled again. "was." She corrected, running back into the battle.

Hawkfrost spun around at the yowl of another cat. "Tigertstar!" he yowled and sprinted over to a tom almost just like him, and a fiery ginger tom. "The Dark Forest will never win!" the tom snarled. Swiping at the other brown tom. Hawkfrost watched, _its my father's fight…_ he thought to himself.

The ginger tom yelped and was flung to the side, crashing into a tree trunk, with the air knocked out of him, Tigerstar pounced onto the ginger cat. "Well. Goodbye old friend…" he sneered before ending the tom's life.

The dark forest had won.

Allegianges.

Tigerstar's group.

Leader: Tigerstar

Dark Forest Cats:

Ivypool

Hawkfrost

Applefur

Beetlenose

Clan cats:

Cloudtail

Crowfrost

Kinkfur

Petalfur

Mistsystar

Icecloud

Foxleap

Minnowtail

Snowbird

Redwillow

Ashfoot

Whitewing

Crowfeather

Mosspelt

Nightcloud

Rowanclaw

Toadstep

Shrewfoot

Apprentices:

Lilypaw

Amberpaw

Rainpaw

Stormpaw

Whiskerpaw

Unwanted:

Briarlight

Cederheart-

Webfoot

Brokenstar's group.

Leader: Brokenstar

Dark Forest cats:

Ratscar

Blossomfall

Beetlewhisker

Icewing

Clan Cats:

Mallownose

Segewhisker

Brackenfur

Sandstorm

Tawnypelt

Pebblefoot

Daisy

Whitetail

Gorsetail

Olivenose

Ferncloud

Leafpool

Oakfur

Reedwhisker

Sunstrike

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Emberfoot

Apprentices:

Snowpaw

Blackpaw

Furzepaw

Unwanted:

Brightheart

Tornear

Snaketail

Tallpoppy

Breezepelts group:

Leader: Breezepelt

Dark Forest warriors:

Blackstar

Mapleshade

Tigerheart

Mousewhisker

Warriors:

Hazeltail

Birchfall

Sorreltail

Scorchfur

Foxleap

Mossyfoot

Darkfur

Pinenose

Smokefoot

Greystripe

Harespring

Greymist

Grasspelt

Spiderleg

Poppyfrost

Owlclaw

Leaftail

Swallowtail

Apprentices:

Dewpaw

Cherrypaw

Frostpaw

Burrpaw

Specklepaw

Unwanted:

Poucetail

Whitewater

Dapplenose

A Sudden flash of lighting flashed, making clan cats almost shriek in fear and shock. Ivypool grinned at the sight of bristled fur and widened eyes. She looked upwards to Hawkfrost. "So is the new area nice? You said you saw it with Tigerstar." She mewed.

Hawkfrost nodded, "It has a small stream going around it with trees and huge forest all around it. It also has mountains along the boarder. Tigertar said that part he liked thanks to the fact two legs wont go there." Ivypool grinned and stifled a purr. "Sounds perfect…" she murmured, her eyes closed and thinking out the scene. Hawkfrost grinned. "It looks so. I'm glad we're in the same "group"."

Ivypool purred. "I know you asked to be in Tigerstar's group instead of your own…" she grinned. Hawkfrost shrugged, "Wanting to be leader is something, but then to be simply given that roll isn't… rewarding…" he muttered.

Ivypool blinked, but said no more, the soft weeping of Cinderheart being somewhat part of the reason. She looked behind her shoulder to the grey cat. Her grey fur had darkened and grew heavy for her delicate figure. Ivypool felt a rush of sympathy. She had killed lionblaze…

She shook her head. It wasn't her fault, it was all lionblaze… he had attacked her first and now he was dead, it was all his doing!

Ivypool wanted to scream, but managed not to. Hawkfrost nudged her gently. And she looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault." He murmured. Ever since the incident Hawkfrost knew Ivypool wasn't feeling at her highest spirits.

"Here we are!" Hawkfrost tried turning things around and was looking down at a beautiful valley. "No sights of two leg places, but instead, lush green forest for us to hunt in, and thrive in." he laughed. Ivypool rolled her eyes but yet kept staring.

The area was kept in place by mountains, it almost looked like a dried up ocean but with all sorts of green woodlands within it. A river cut through the middle but soon scattered into what seemed a million streams.

As if prepared, there were three clearings, all had a stream going through them. The biggest stream was in the largest camp of the three, which was probally Tigerstar's group's camp.

Ivypool placed down a delicate paw before watching the grey surface simply crumble.

She let out a high-pitched yelp before feeling something latch onto her scruff. It was Tigerstar. Ivypool blinked as the huge leader hauled her up back to the top of the hill. He flicked his tail tip and simply said to Ivypool, "Watch your step."

Chapter 2

The leader nodded and turned to the herd of mostly weak and tired clan cats, with the strong, battle-ready Dark Forest cats. "Breezepelt! Brokenstar!" he yowled, and the two cats came out from the crowd. "You may settle your groups near my own, you both know what campsites are yours. And you may fight over who gets the biggest if you wish so badly. Other than that, keep on my good side if you wish to own your own group, and ill see you all soon."

Ivypool was glad Hawkfrost had chosen to stay with her, she loved him and it seemed he returned the feelings well enough.

By the time they reached the new camp the sun was on it's way to disappearing. Ivypool looked up to the sky. There were less stars… she didn't mind though, she was a Dark Forest warrior after all.

She looked around and was soon guided to a big den by Hawkfrost, but only a few nests were inside. "Whats this den for then?" she mewed to the brown tabby tom. Hawkfrost grinned at her words. "This is the Dark Forest Senior Warriors' den." he nodded to a nest.

"These two are ours." Ivypool looked again to see another nest a tail length away. "Oh. okay." she nodded and walked up to her new nest.

feathers were scattered across it and many moss lay underneath making it seem the most comfortable nest Ivypool might have ever owned.

"The new Dark Forest Warriors made them, if you hadn't noticed them run off into the woods as we were nearing camp." he mused, his ears twitching. Ivypool blinked, no, she hadn't noticed the cats… but she didn't say anyway.

The silver she-cat almost jumped as Tigerstar's voice boomed from the clearing. "What is going on here!?"

**Good enough cliff hanger? maybe not… this is again my first story and i again hope you enjoy it! ill also try update as often as i can too! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to those who reviewed! Im REALLY happy with the respsonces! Thanks so so much! :D**

**Shiverdream of Windclan. Thanks so much! And yea, IvyxHawk have always been my fav couple! :D**

**Breezetail of Windclan. Thank you! And yea, im aiming for updating ever other day or if a an every day, but yea, I got school and all that other boreing stuff :P**

**Chapter 2!**

If the Dark Forest won the Great Battle, chapter 2

Ivypool raced out of the den, Hawkfrost beside her. "Whats going on?!" she blinked, her blue optics startled and worried. A few 'Clan Cats' grunted and shook their heads to her angrily, but Ivypool ignored them and stepped forward.

In the middle of camp was Tigerstar, Redwillow, toadstep. Cloudtail and a rouge. Tigerstar snarled more. "This rogue was caught hunting on my land!" the scarred tom yowled.

Ivypool looked to Hawkfrost, who's gaze was fixed onwards towards the rouge. A young grey tabby tom, about Ivypool's age crouched down, but his eyes almost blazed with anger more than anything.

"You clan cats go wherever you wish! Taking what isn't yours but then claiming it to be yours!" he snarled, his tail lashing.

Tigerstar's eyes widened in outrage. But then they dangerously narrowed. "Alright." He grinned. "Anything else you wish to say in front of my group?" the rouge blinked, but was still weary and cautious.

"Run away from here, I know he all forced you to join him"- he was cut off by Tigerstar. The leader had his paws on his throat and was digging his claws into the tom's neck.

"How do you know!?" He boomed. The rouge was writhing more and more in return, until Tigerstar stepped back.

The rouge coughed and was on his paws, but yet in no state to fight. "My… my group…" he spluttered, but carried on. "My group live on the mountains, we saw you coming… and I came to see what you where doing…"

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed but al he did was flex his claws while the rouge went on. "I saw you all command the cats to hunt for you and wanted to ask why they were… here… the rest of my group was wiser, they left me." He explained between bitter coughs.

"I knew the clans worked similarly, but not how you did, I knew you were different, but yet I knew you were clan cats because the patrol of yours were using their peculiar names of theirs."

Tigerstar snarled, "well, if theres more of you I may as well keep you prisoner…" he nodded. The tom's eyes widened in beg.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" he yowled, but was being shoved into a small-ish den by some Clan Cats. "I HAVE FAMILY UP THERE! WAITING FOR ME PLEASE!" the tom begged more and more, but was soon in the den, sobbing.

Tigerstar laughed, "well, if they love you so much, they'll come for you." He grinned and walked off. Ivypool stared wide-eyed as Tigerstar was going up to her and Hawkfrost. "You two can guard him when he settles, with you being my most trusted warriors."

The two cats nodded at the same time before going into the den to get the only rest until the tom 'settles' into the prisoner den.

It was Cloudtail who woke Ivypool with a gentle paw. "He's calmed down." He whispered as he walked out the den to go to his own.

Ivypool yawned and waked Hawkfrost, and then went outside. Redwillow and toadstep yawned and went as soon as Ivypool and hawkfrost were there.

After having no thanks at all. The two 'Senior' warriors sat outside the den. It was past midnight for sure, maybe dawn in a few hours.

Ivypool heard something stir inside the den. "What is it?" she whispered into the darkness. The figure of the rouge stepped forward, but did little more. Ivypool shrugged. "Whatever…" she looked behind her shoulder and the tom was nearing her.

She got up, her tail tip flicking. "Were you forced here too? Like the others?" the rouge asked. Ivypool's eyes widened and Hawkfrost lept onto him. "NO! she is a well respected Senior Warrior around her! You should show more respect!"

Despite this outburst, the rouge's gaze remained calm. "She seemed troubled by your fathers… reaction to me." He huffed, smiling slightly. Ivypool went a vibrant red. "No, I was just startled." The rouge smiled, "Okay then." Hawkfrost growled and sat back to his first position.

"I'm Stone." He smiled, his eyes sparking amusement. Ivypool blinked, "oh… I'm Ivypool." Stone laughed. "Why do all you Clan Cats hold such odd names?" Hawkfrost growled. But it was Ivypool who answered. "if you're a kit, iwas ivykit. When I was an apprentice, I was Ivypaw, now im a Warrior, im Ivypool."

Stone nodded, "so it shows what rank you are?" he asked. Ivypool shrugged. "Elders, warriors and medicine cats keep their warrior names the same…." Stone shook his head. "Strange…" he grinned.

Ivypool blinked again but then Hawkfrost took charge again. "Shut up, we are guardig the den, not chatting with those who inhabit it!" he hissed and cast his icy gaze forward again.

Ivypool mouthed 'sorry' and did the same until Dawn came.

Ivypool almost had fallen asleep a number of times before Tigerstar went to them in the morning.

"Tired?" he mused as he looked to Ivypool. The she-cat shook her head. "I'd defend Dark Forest even asleep, Tigerstar." She nodded back. Tigerstar also nodded and went into the den. _Oh no…_

"Have you been any trouble?" Tigerstar asked from inside the den. He then flicked his tail for Hawkfrost and Ivypool to come.

"Has he?" he asked, his eyebrow raised as he faced the two guards. Hawkfrost smiled and shook his head. "Not at all…" then the thought must have stricked him as he remembered the rouge's continuous questions to Ivypool.

Tigerstar seemed to understand and looked to the silver she-cat. "Well? Has he done _anything_?" Ivypool bit her lip, she couldn't lie but yet couldn't get her or the rouge in trouble without a rocky path ahead of her.

The rouge sighed and stood up. "We were chatting… about your peculiar lifestyle." He licked a paw calmly. Ivypool blinked from opposite him. Tigerstar growled. "You are NOT to tamper with any of my cats! My Senior Warriors even!" he inhaled deeply, calming himself as he did.

"Ivypool killed Lionblaze, one of the Three, part of some mouse-brained prophecy. Well, she may be part of the reason we won the Great Battle!" he nodded to his son next. "Hawkfrost killed the rest of the three, and almost killed the 'great' Firestar numorous of times!"

Ivypool bit her lip at the thought of her dead sister, but remained strong.

"You are nothing but a mouse to them, and me. Behave yourself…" he growled and went out the den. Hakfrost grunted. "I'm going on patrol, you can stay here if you wish." He mewed before bounding away.

Ivypool yawned but stayed put all the same. It was the rouge spoke up again.

"You love _him_?" he purred. Ivypool was suddenly awake and alert. "Yes! Of corse I do!" she hissed to the tom. Who shrugged, "can you not do better than that grumpy old fur ball?"

Ivypool went a vibrant red in the face. "Uh…" was all she could say.

The tom laughed. "You do have a way with words, don't you? And I was worrying being a prisoner would be so boreing." Ivypool sighed. "I never knew rouges made comedy from she-cats and their relationships…" Ivypool murmured.

Stone flicked his ears. "Hmm? What was that dear?" he stepped closer. Ivypool hissed and shuffled away.

Stone grinned and went to stand in front of her. She snarled and got up, her claws unsheathed. Stone blinked as he stared into Ivypool's eyes. He grinned. "Your eyes are more beautiful close up…" he murmured.

Ivypool's very blue eyes widened and she batted the tom with a paw. He laughed and scampered back into his nest. Hawkfrost soon was there, and scented Stone quite close to Ivypool.

His fur bristled and he hissed to the rouge. Yowls started to brake loose and soon all the group were surrounding the den.

"MOVE! MOVE THE LOT OF YOU!" Tigerstar shouldered his way past the cats and stared at the fight.

"Clan cat! Mouse-dung!" Ivypool heard Stone spit. Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't long since he was flirting with one… she shook her head of the thought and leapt into the fight.

She snarled and pinned down Stone easily, thanks to his distraction, Hawkfrost. Tigerstar nodded a curt thanks but then his temper rose. "What's going on here?!"

Hawkfrost snarled. "He's been with my mate when I left for a patrol!" he yowled, his protest making worried faces glance at the rouge and Ivypool.

Ivypool growled. She was no 'clan cat mouse-dung! "He came up to me! I didn't do anything but guard the den, please believe me Hawkfrost!" she was soon running to the Brown furred tom and sobbing into his fur like a kit.

Hawkfrost's gaze went soft and he comforted his mate. "Ill always believe you…" he purred.

Ivypool looked through the misty panes of her tears to the rouge, who was pinned by Tigerstar. She shook her head sadly and was hidden away from Stone's pitiful eyes.

Hawkfrost smiled down to his mate.

"its all going to be okay… ill always be here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the positive feedback! And away we go with the third chapter! :D**

As soon as everyone left Ivypool with the den Stone growled lowly to her. The silver she-cat smirked and licked a paw. She wasn't _that_ weak.

"Why did you do that? I could have been killed by your crazy leader!" he growled. Ivypool snorted. "So now I'm not some 'Clan Cat mouse-dung'?" she smirked.

Stone lashed his tail. "I was specking with your, mate. Who has now gone to wash his fur of all your false tears." He raised and eyebrow but Ivypool did nothing.

Stone sighed and set himself down. "I have a life to live in the mountains, please, let me escape! Ill do anything for you! I have family!" he whined, now breaking into a soft weep.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "And what have you done for me?" she asked, her ears facing him. Stone growled. "Taken your own beating…"

Ivypool laughed. "You brought it onto yourself…" she noticed Stone go red. "I never knew… you loved that Hawkfrost…" Ivypool blinked, almost outraged.

"Im not weak! I can fend for myself! I even killed my own kin! Lionblaze!" she snarled, but the mentioning of Lionblaze was kept in a hushed voice. Stone shook his head. "Your as bad as your leader. So what if you killed a cat!- wait! Did you say kin?" Ivypool's heart sank, only now did she realise…

"I killed… Cinderpelt's mate…" she choked the words out.

Stone's lips curled back into a snarl. "You seem worse than you leader… and that horrible old Hawk!"-

Again he was cut off by a brown tabby. "Frost, yes. What is it?" he growled, stalking into the den. Ivypool herself was slightly startled, but again remained calm.

Stone froze. "N-n-n-nothing…" he stuttered. Hawkfrost snarled, "Ivypool, go to the Senior Warriors' den…" Ivypool looked up at Hawkfrost. He flattened his ears. "Go on." He growled, his icy blue gaze unclear through his thoughts of anger.

Ivypool didn't dare look at Stone, not wanting another pitiful plead. She sighed as she collapsed into the nest, her ears flattened.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER AGAIN!" Ivypool winced as a yelp sounded from the Prisoners' den. A few more yelps followed until the clinking of unsheathed claws on the rocky surface reached the dirt of the clearing.

Gasps were made and Ivypool guessed more cats more forming around the clearing. And weak sobs were with them. Ivypool felt her own tears arise. _No… I'm not weak… _she scolded herself but It only sent more of the salty droplets.

The he-cat froze as Hawkfrost entered the den. His paws were dripping water lightly, from washing away the blood from his claws and his eyes were thankfully returning to their normal calmness.

"Look, I don't… I don't want to loose you…" he sighed and set himself next to his mate. Ivypool shook her head. "I get we are Dark Forest, but was that needed?" she questioned.

Hawkfrost flicked his ears. "What…?" he got up. His eyes sparking something Ivypool couldn't tell. Was it… confusion…?

"What's going to happen to him?" she sighed to her mate.

His ears flicked. "Cinderpelt- I mean, heart, is working on him…" he muttered.

Ivypool's ears flattened. "What's happened with the other medicine cats…" she blinked, her eyes soon wide with fear.

"I thought you knew…" he blinked, his ears were now forward.

Ivypool's eyes filled with dread.

"Tigerstar took care of them. He said they were useless." He muttered.

Ivypool blinked. "And you let him!?"

Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow. "He… he left me… to get my own paws dirty…" he growled, flexing the very things in anger.

Ivypool shook her head. "For my mate you are not doing many good favours for me!" she yowled.

Hawkfrost was clearly trying not to get angry himself. "It wasn't for you…" he managed to say.

Ivypool shook her head and got up. A sudden feeling of pain in her stomache made her collapse. "Ivypool!" Hawkfrost yelped, and ran out of the den to get Cinderheart.

Ivypool breathed heavily, until a thought struck her. Wow… she beamed as the brown and grey cats came into the den.

…..A few minutes later…

Cinderheart's eyes widened, and then she beamed, like Ivypool.

"Ivypool! I look forward to you joining me in the nursery!" she squealed, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Hawkfrost blinked, but then he too beamed. Ivypool purred, forgetting all of the cats' sins.

"Yes! Aww, Congratulations Ivypool!" Cinderheart laughed. Hawkfrost smiled, "I'll miss you nest to me in the den…" he mewed.

Hawkfrost purred. "I'll go tell Tigerstar, he can announce it." He asked. Ivypool nodded, "I'll come too, Two moons they'll be here, right?" Cinderheart nodded. "About then."

Hawkfrost and Ivypool soon found themselves at the entrance of the den, without looking to the prisoner's den, where Cinderheart had returned to.

"Tigerstar!" Hawkfrost yowled as he pounced into the den, Ivypool trailed behind.

"Ivypool's expecting our kits!" he grinned, this time tears in his eyes. Ivypool grinned, walking up to the leader. Tigerstar blinked and got out of his nest. "That is brilliant news!" he purred, his tail brushing Ivypool's shoulder.

Ivypool grinned. "Thank you, Tigerstar." The she-cat purred.

Tigerstar nodded. "Shall I inform the clan we will be expecting more warriors?" Ivypool nodded, and so did Hawkfrost.

"Very well." Tigerstar nodded and walked outside.

His den was just like the one in Thunderclan's old camp, with a small stone path leading to the big den.

"All cats of the Dark Forest gather around for a clan meeting!" the leader yowled. Ivypool's paws tingled with happiness as the words rang out.

"I am happy to tell you that Ivypool. A senior warrior of mine has been announced expecting my son's kits!" he cheered, and cats yowled congratulations, but mostly for their own well-being.

Rule one here. Agree with the leader unless you wish to be harshly punished.

"In two moons these kits will be welcomed as members of the strongest group of cats!" he cheered. Less response came but yet it was enough to satisfy the leader.

Ivypool licked Hawkfrost's ear before walking down steadily. Hawkfrost was running on the spot. "It feels like my warrior ceremony all over again!" he beamed, his chest fur ruffled. Ivypool laughed, feeling like an elder with the heavy weight of her kits slowing her. She hadn't noticed thanks to the guarding of Stone's den.

Her ears flicked at the thought of the grey cat, and she went to the Prisoner's den.

She froze at the sight of blood all over the floor. "He will be okay? Right?" she rushed over to Stone and Cinderheart.

Cinderheart purred, "its not as bad as it looks, he went outside to see the news." She mewed. With that, the tom got up with a grunt, a somewhat smile on his face. "Have fun in your nest, sweetheart?" he coughed.

Ivypool's ears flattened. "I'm so sorry… ill do anything to make it up." Stone grinned, an odd look in his one open eye. "Trust me, you will…" he mumbled. Cinderheart got up. "Go ask some apprentices if they would help you move your nest to the nursery. It's the poppy seed talking there, its fine." She smiled.

Ivypool looked to Stone, who looked like he was doing calculations in his head. Spooked, she nodded and went out the den.

…About an hour later…

Sun down was nearing and the nest was done. "Thank you, amberpaw, whiskerpaw and lilypaw." She purred. "Go help yourself to some fresh kill, say to anyone who questions so I said too." She smiled and lay down in her nest.

Cinderheart was soon there. "Oh, so they did help you. I was wandering why they were helping themselves to free food…" she giggled.

Ivypool smiled. "Hmm…" she yawned as was soon deep in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ivypool jolted awake. "Woah!" she yelped. Cinderheart was yowling in pain. A few cats rushed in. Kinkfur was one of them. "Cinderpelt's kitting!" Ivypool was sure she heard an irritated hiss. It wasn't from Cinderheart… she shook her head and got up. "What should I do?" she mewed to Kinkfur.

The queen looked to Ivypool. "fetch a stick for her to bite." Ivypool nodded, she saw she-cats do this sometimes.

she bounded outside, but Hawkfrost stopped her. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he was soon checking his mate for any scratches.

Ivypool snarled. "I'm fine! Cinderheart's kitting!" she yowled before dodging the tom and running to a nearby tree.

It didn't take long for Ivypool to find a stick. She then raced over to Cinderheart. "Push!" kinkfur yowled, Cinderheart screamed.

Ivyppool dropped the stick and nudged it to Cinderheart. She let out a weak mumble Ivypool thought was a thanks and bit down on the stick.

She let out another muffled scream before Ivypool closed her eyes, afraid but eager to support her friend.

"One kit!" Ivypool opened her eyes. It was a golden tom. Her eyes widened, but Cinderpelt cried tears of joy.

"Theres two more to go!" kinkfur warned. Cinderheart clenched the stick again and another kit joined the golden tom.

It was a dusty colour, like bark almost. Pine tree bark… Ivypool mused.

Another scream urrupted and another kit appeared. A dark grey coloured kit, like Cinderheart. Cinderheart made the stick shatter into pieces, and Kinkfur swept them away. "Oh thank you, Kinkfur, and Ivypool." She grinned, licking her kits dry. "Two toms and the youngest, a she-kit.

Ivypool nodded. "Though most of the thanks belong to Kinkfur." She smiled. Kinkfur grinned. "Aww, thank you both." She purred as she left the den.

Ivypool settled back to her own nest. "What will you call them?" she asked.

Cinderheart purred and shrugged. "only a few names I've decided." She purred and nodded to the golden tabby tom. "He is Lionkit for sure." She purred.

Ivypool nodded and looked to another kit. The dusty coloured kit. She purred. "That one looks like a dustkit to me." She mused. Cinderheart nodded agreement. "The she-kit I thought could be Crowkit." He mewed.

Ivypool nodded. Cinderheart purred and repeated the names. "Lionkit, dustkit and Crowkit." She purred. "Thanks again Ivypool." The silver she-cat laughed. "For what?" she mewed back. Cinderheart grinned.

"For always being there for me…"

…..The next day (well. At night)….

After Cinderheart had her kit the only two queens found it an opportunity to simply relax. None of the kits had yet opened their eyes but were more lively. Ivypool purred, hers were going to come in about a moon.

It was midnight when Ivypool heard a rustle of the den walls. She sat up. The kits were sound asleep with Cinderpelt and the queen herself was far enough from the wall for it not to be her.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes and looked around.

_Another rustle…_

She flicked her ears and a groan sounded. Was that… Ashfoot's voice? Ivypool filled with dread. She was on guard tonight…

She leapt out from her nest silently and saw the she-cat, her eyes closed but clearly alive. More gentle rustles sounded and soon shapes were seen.

Cats… but non of the clans…

Then a tom pounced on Ivypool. His claws near her eyes. He growled almost silently, about to kill her on the spot until Ivypool saw a familiar cat. Stone!

"Don't Hawk! She's a queen…" he hissed, walking over. The brown tom, Hawk tilted his head in confusion. Stone rolled his eyes. "She's expecting…" he muttered as he entered the nursery.

Hawk blinked. "oh…" he lowered his paw but then snarled to Ivypool. "Be quiet, sweetheart, it will hurt for only a second…"

The tom hit Ivypool at the back of the head. She had blacked out.

….Unknown time later….

"Ivypool!" the silver she-cat woke up to Cinderheart. "Your alive!" she grinned, licking Ivypool as if she were her kit.

Ivypool blinked. "Where are we?" she asked wearily. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"outside the territory im thinking… but maybe…" Cinderheart trailed off in thought.

Ivypool was soon alert. "Stone!" she snarled, getting up off the cold stone ground. Cinderheart blinked. "Huh?"

Ivypool snarled. "Stone and the other rouges took us…" the grey she-cat's eyes widened. "No… but Ash"- Ivypool broke her off. "Was knocked out, just like us. I woke to rustles and saw her, then a cat… Hawk knocked me out, but by the command of Stone." She explained.

Cinderheart blinked. "oh…"

Ivypool nodded, "do the rouges know your awake?" she whispered, now suddenly cautious to the fact cats could be listening.

Cinderheart sighed and nodded. "I've been awake for a day or two… I think. I was too scared to go up the tunnel on my own…" Ivypool smiled and rolled her eyes. "So you have no idea where we are or what time of day it is, if it _is_ even day!"

Cinderheart guiltily nodded. "Uh huh…" she whined, just like a kit.

Ivypool grinned. Something somewhat good seemed to arise from this.

Ivypool purred and brushed Cinderheart's shoulder with her tail. "It's okay, are your kits alright?" Cinderheart nodded. Lionkit will soon be opening his eyes I'm guessing."

Ivypool nodded, "so we can leave them for a minute?" she mewed. Cinderheart nodded and trotted up the tunnel. Light shined from the mouth of the tunnel.

"hmm, I thought it was day." Cinderheart purred. Ivypool giggled and quickened her pace.

They stopped as they saw a figure standing, back facing them at the mouth of the cave.

"Fox-dung!" Ivypool spat. The figure turned around. It was a messy-furred grey tom.

The tom growled, getting up. "What?" he grunted. Cinderheart whimpered and backed off. Ivypool rolled her eyes and started off.

"Why are we here?" she asked bluntly. The tom growled. "None of your concern…." He growled.

Ivypool stepped forward challengingly.

"Look, I've been kidnapped from my family and dumped here! It is too my concern!"

A few cats started to gather on the ledge.

Ivypool snarled as she spotted Stone. "You! You Fox-heart!" she spat, lunging forward.

The guard caught her and pinned her down just In time. Stone shook his head. "I would give you the same beating yours mate gave to me… but may as well wait until you've kitted…" he sighed, pulling a disappointed face.

Ivypool struggled. "Get off of me!" she snarled. Stone rolled his eyes. "Guide her back to her nest…" he muttered. Ivypool just then noticed the tears in her eyes. "I thought… I thought you were different!"

Stone growled. "My returns, princess…" she replied coldly.

When she and Cinderheart were guided back to the nests, the silver tabby waited for the guard to leave until bursting into a heap of tears.

Cinderheart also seemed heart broken. "I'm so sorry…" she muttered. Ivypool looked up at her, and then went over to her, leaning on her as if she were Whitewing.

"I wish Hawkfrost were here…" Ivypool murmured. Cinderheart sniffed. "I… I wish Lionblaze were here…" she sniffed, nudging her kits closer to her.

Ivypool burst into more tears at the mention of the golden furred cat. "IT WAS ME!" she wept.

Cinderheart flicked her ears in slight confusion. "What?" she blinked.

Ivypool broke into more tears before replying.

"I… I killed Lionblaze…"

**And that's chapter 5! I hoped you liked it. This whole story was inspired by a few stories, most based onto Ivypool. **

**I WOULDN'T copy word for word on a chapter, but you may notice some patterns XD **

**I had to just put that out there. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I read the last chapter not to long ago and I must say, I did rush the kitting scene, and I just wanted to say I HATE HATE HATE those scenes, they're gross! So yea, thanks and Read and Review, as always!

-Sorry for the really late update!

Chapter 5!

Cinderheart got up, backing away quickly from Ivypool.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, her eyes showing tears. It didn't take long for them to swarm on her face.

"Yes! I killed him! But… but he tried to kill me! Please Cinderheart!" Ivypool begged, steping forward to the grey queen.

"NO NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, running up the tunnel. Ivypool blinked after her, but soon found herself sprinting after the cat, despite her belly, heavy with kits.

Cinderheart was being held back by a startled guard. "NO! LET ME GO!" she wept. Ivypool rushed over. "What is wrong with her!" the guard grunted, trying to hold the she-cat back. Ivypool sighed a reply. "She got… some news?"

"What? That she's had kits?"

Ivypool blinked, turning to a grey tom. She snarled at Stone. "Why are you here?" she growled. Stone smiled. "I heard screaming, why? Did you too?" he mused.

Ivypool snarled. "Keep quiet before I shove down this guard and go teach you a lesson!" she spat. Stone rolled his eyes and set himself down, his tail resting on his paws.

"What has happened then?" he raised an eyebrow to Ivypool. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. "My kin… Lionblaze?" she mewed through gritted teeth.

Stone sneered. "Ah… I remember…" he mused.

Cinderheart wept more and more, and was growing weaker against the guard.

Stone rolled his eyes. "Just knock her out, like in the camp…"

The guard nodded and landed a harsh blow to the side of Cinderheart's head. Ivypool screamed and leap at him, only to be pinned by Stone. "I'm getting tired of waiting for these kits Ivypool, and yet… your really annoying me…" he snarled

Ivypool snarled and missed a weak blow on the grey tom. He sneered and carried on.

"May as well… rip them out one…" he unsheathed a single claw and placed in on Ivypool's belly. "By one…" he grinned.

Ivypool screamed, and Stone stopped. "Please! No!" Ivypool begged. Stone smiled. That was the reaction he wanted all along.

"Then obey to us…" he growled, backing off to give new orders to the guard.

"Just… drag her back with her kits." He muttered, and bounded off.

"oh, and, anything happens concerning Ivypool, do you want with her." He sighed coldly and bounded away.

"Lead the way." The guard growled. Ivypool narrowed her eyes but crept down the tunnel.

Defeated… it reflexed from the walls of the tunnels, laughing at the silver she-cat.

She stopped and Cinderheart was dumped near her mewling kits. She sighed and rolled Her eyes at… the guard?... thee kits?...Cinderheart's body, thrown to the side like a piece of fresh kill?

Ivypool took the action back in her mind and lay down with the kits. The guard narrowed his eyes at Ivypool. He was suspicious.

Ivypool growled. "I'm looking after the furballs until she's woken up" she hissed. The guard narrowed his eyes and stepped forward challengingly, but backed down reluctantly and left.

Ivypool sighed. He could have attacked her… she felt a small rush of thankfulness from the guard. She froze. Did he have a soft spot for the she-cat!?

Ivypool leapt up, her tail lashing. "No!" She scolded herself. "Don't think like that! You got Hawkfrost!"

Cinderheart's body twitched at the name, and she got up wearily. Her eyes focassed and she leap onto Ivypool. "What are you doing with my kits!?" she demanded.

Ivypool's eyes widened. "And why did you mention that monster of a mate!?" She hissed. Ivypool blinked. "I was looking after them until you woke!" she yelped.

Cinderheart's eyes were clouded with fury, from both LIonblaze, me near her kits, and me all together, and maybe Hawkfrost.

Cinderheart swiped Ivypool on the nose and pushed her aside. "Don't ever mention that barbaric mate of yours in my presence!" she snarled.

Ivypool growled. "Who? Hawkfrost?" she taunted. Cinderpelt snarled, turning around.

"Oh, I love Hawkfrost. I cant wait to just fall in his arms and raise our kits together!" she cheered. "So ha!" she sneered, trotting away to her nest.

Cinderheart snarled. "Out of all the cats to be stuck here with like this, it had to be you Ivypool!" she snapped.

Ivypool spun around, her claws unsheathed in pure anger.

Cinderheart noticed the gleaming claws and slid out her own, razor sharp weapons.

"Lets see how well this medicine cat fights!" Ivypool snarled and with a battle cry, charged to Cinderheart.

Both queens were weak. Ivypool heavy from her unborn kits, and Cinderheart tired from the resent birth of her kits.

All attacks were lame and almost in slow motion. Ivypool spat and swiped at Cinderheart's nose, causing her to topple backwards. She yelped and soon crimson blood shone in the dim light of the cave.

Ivypool squinted, trying to seek out Cinderheart. Another snarl came and the queen leapt up from behind her.

"G-Get off of me!" Ivypool spat, trying to buck off the grey queen.

Soon the guard came back. He snarled and pinned down Cinderheart.

Ivypool stood there, her chest heaving.

The guard growled, turning his head to Ivypool. "What happened!?" he gasped, his eyes blazing anger and worry.

Ivypool shrugged. "She… got… pumped up." She mewed. Cinderheart snarled. "As soon as your saviour goes! Ill rip you to shreds!" she spat, writhing beneath the toms' paws.

Ivypool blinked, her eyes filling with worry and shock. How did this peaceful cat turn into… this?

The guard growled, but swung his head back to yowl for a name. "Stone! Falcon!" he yowled. Stone and a brown-ish tom stepped into the space in a matter of seconds.

"Take that cat… anywhere. These two have been fighting." He sighed. Stone rolled his eyes and called for more names.

Ivypool didn't listen. She was starring wide eyed at her former clan-mate. The guard's darting eyes gave the hint he was doing calculations with his mind.

"Take the kits too. We don't want them hurt." He said at last. Cinderheart screamed. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" she wept.

I sighed and looked away. She was guessing She would be the one to raise the kits….

A few warriors came up to the nest, minding their distance with Cinderheart whilst they did so.

"NO PLEASE! MY KITS!" she sobbed, weakening in the guards' grasp.

"Come on." Stone flicked his tail and nudged Ivypool rather roughly.

She nodded. "Okay…" she murmured as she exited the den, with a patrol and kits guarding her.

The guard sighed and stayed put. Ivypool looked down at her paws. She stolen Cinderheart's kits…

She sighed as she lay down in an empty nest. She was alone, if you didn't count the kits…

She sighed and my ears fattened as the three kits started mewling for food. Ivypool nudged them closer to her belly. Where they were both warm and would be… she hoped, well fed. She hadn't kitted, maybe she could ask some of the ugly cats of this group to collect some borage or something like that.

Lionkit troubled her the most when she forgot about Cinderheart. He was JUST like Lionblaze, and it almost frightened her… what if this was Lionblaze reborn!?

She shook her head. Starclan wouldn't do such a thing! Like, Cinderheart's mate being a kit! It thankfully made Ivypool relax.

Bitter mutters could be heard by the entrance and Ivypool was soon, of course, interested.

In no time at all her ears were facing the cave mouth and she was straining to here. "Stone making me guard the den… I could be hunting, kidnapping more she-cats!" the gruff voice hissed.

Ivypool twitched an ear and leaned forward, causing Crowkit to almost fall backwards. Ivypool caught her scruff soon enough and placed her back with her two brothers.

The guard spun around. "What do you want?" he huffed. Ivypool flicked an ear, his anger towards Stone may just lead him straight to the she-cats paws. But only if she chose her words wisely.

"I was wandering your name, above all." She asked, through amazingly non-gritted teeth. The guard blinked in somewhat shock.

"Why?" he asked, he was getting suspitious already… Ivypool now had to think fast. She shrugged calmly.

"Well, what have I to do in here but wander?" she mewed, an eyebrow slightly raised.

The guard rolled his eyes, but Ivypool knew he was getting amused and curious about the talk between them. "If you must know, it's Shred." He mewed.

Ivypool nodded, "Well, Shred, I'm… Ivypool" The queen thought about lying, but guessed he already knew, thanks to Stone… the she-cat regretted her decision in telling him her name…

Shred almost smiled. "Well, well, I thought this job would be boring." He mewed, his tone only showing one of friendliness. Ivypool sighed. "Well you wont see me for too long, as soon as I give birth ill probably die from blood loss."

Shred flicked his ears. "No you wont, loads of she-cats kit, you wont die from kitting!" he smiled, but Ivypool shook her head. "Its only because im expecting your leader isn't going to bring me close to death yet. He said when I do kit…"

Ivypool stopped, she was saying too much already. She looked to Shred, his eyes were sympathetic, a look Ivypool had almost missed. Shred shook his head.

"I know you've told me too much, ill make up for it. Ill try convince Stone not to… hurt you. I doubt you gave him such marks in your state." He nodded towards the den.

Ivypool felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you, but don't worry if it goes downhill. If so, just look after them…" the queen nodded to her stomach and Cinderheart's kits.

Shred sighed and nodded. "I will, but first I will try, so it wont come to that."

This Is a longer chapter as the last I thought was too short! Aww, and no, no IvyxShred will happen! XD

Read and review, thanks,

\- Panda


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Yes, I am alive too. Sorry for the again, late update but it's the holidays and normally this would mean MORE updates but no, family is come and yeah, sorry. **

**But again thank you for reviewing and liking, and even viewing this story. **

**OMG Queen rebelle has read my story! THANK YOU for actually reading, and reviewing. Your story has inspired me to write this and I couldn't belive it XD**

**Thank you again, and Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6 Shred's POV**

Shred sighed as no cats seemed to be willing to take his post for no more than a few minutes. He was practically stuck.

It was then when Stone appeared did the Tom's eyes sparked. "Stone!" he yowled. Eyes turned to him, but the only set of amber (I think it was amber at least XD) optics Shred was interested in was of Stone himself.

The leader strode up to him, his eyebrows raised in question. Shred cleared his throat before speaking.

"I heard you don't get along well with this she-cat." He smiled. He wasn't one with words but he was trust worthy and one of the most strongest cats in the group, at least.

Stone narrowed his eyes. "Why? What's she said?" Shred flicked his ears as in the cave he heard a slight stir. Ivypool was awake and listening.

Shred thought again. He didn't want to give away how he heard from Ivypool, that Stone was going to punish her for the acts of her mate, but yet again how else would he do it?

Shred flicked his ears again. "She wanted to plead for mercy, I heard from the other rouges there were to be a punishing for her?"

The rouge bit his lip. No she-cat would want to 'plead' and he highly doubted Ivypool would put up such an act.

Stone raised an eyebrow to the she-cat in the den. "Ivypool, now?" he asked. His tone seemed somewhat shocked.

Shred opened his mouth to speak but Ivypool got up and was soon with the two toms. "Yes, leader. I also would like to say that I would stay here too, if you would let me."

Shred stared at the cat. WHAT!? He thought. She's lost it! Must have been the lack of sunlight or something, or the small space she's always in!

Stone's eyes sparked in triumph. But then Shred understood. His leader had fallen for the she-cat prisoner! He tried not snort in laughter.

Ivypool must have also figured this out to. But wow she seemed different! All purring like a love-struck To-be (Apprentice).

Shred bit his lip, and looked to Stone. The leader nodded, smiling slightly. "Will your friend stay or not?" he asked. Ivypool looked to the kits behind her sadly. "She's kitted. What us does she have now?" she mewed.

Shred sighed, "Will she miss the kits? I mean, she will come back for them."

Stone raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… well, we can face that problem when it comes, set her free." Shred stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Stone shrugged. "We got Ivypool, now go on, set her free!" he snapped.

Ivypool nodded slightly, Stone didn't notice. Shred read Ivypool's eyes, they were still upset and clouded almost. Maybe she wanted to see her friend again…

Shred looked to the guard on the opposite side of, and trotted over to him. "We are setting her free, well, I am, Stone's orders. The guard blinked, looking to Stone, and the leader nodded calmly.

Shred was soon finding himself winding down the mountain. "Send all your forces, don't worry about Ivypool…" Cinderheart froze. "B-but what about you?" she asked. Shred smiled, "It's okay, I'll be okay, if I die, I can join my family. They are up there…" Cinderheart sighed, her mate had died he knew, but maybe… she had feelings for-

Shred shook his head. "Well, better stop here, before your friends spot me…" he smiled. Cinderheart blinked. "My kits!" she yelped, just remembering them. Shred blinked, quite shocked the she-cat forgot… "They are fine, Ivypool is loving them like her own. She is so sorry for what happened, and she has now gained the trust of Stone. She will be safe, and your kits."

Cinderheart sighed and pressed herself against Shred's matted fur. "I'll bring my 'friends' tomorrow, and tell Ivypool, Thank you."

Shred felt a tear go down his face. "I will, I-I promise…" he murmured, his head bowed.

Cinderheart looked up at him, "You meet them here, ill tell them you're here to help. So-so you'll be safe." She tried smile. Shred grinned, wiping his tears away.

"It'll be all okay, Ill be waiting tomorrow dusk, and the next two days, unless I'm told different by you or your forces." He nodded and bounded away, with such grace, while Cinderheart was stuck just staring after him in awe.

Cinderheart POV

Cinderheart took about an hour to reach the camp. She was greeted by cats' voices.

"Cinderheart!? I thought you were dead!"

"Cinderhearts back!"

"What happened?"

"Wheres your kits!?"

Cinderheart sighed as she saw Tigerstar and his son, Hawkfrost trotting up to her. "What did they do?" was the first thing Tigerstar huffed.

Cinderheart cleared her throat, sitting before the huge scarred leader. "They wanted kits to train, for their own."

Hawkfrost snarled, "Where's Ivypool!?" he demanded.

Cinderheart shook her head. "She is currently caring for my kits, in a prisoner den. She is safe though, she has gained the trust of the leader… Someone fell for her…" She mewed sadly.

Hawkfrost's ear went down and he let out a furious snarl, while Tigerstar seemed to be staying calm.

Cinderheart stepped forward, getting up before so. "But no, when you attacked Stone he said he would do the same to Ivypool! So she's now gained trust with her guard, and the Leader."

She relaxed as Hawkfrost almost seemed to relax. His mate wasn't just chasing after other toms…

"The guard helped me leave, and he said he will wait tomorrow, the next day and the other day at dusk. He promises to help us, I don't think he agrees with what Stone's done…" she mewed.

Tigerstar raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Applefur! Beetlenose!" he yowled. The other two warriors came. "You two go to the other groups, tell them to come to me before dusk. Cinderheart, how do you know to trust this rouge?"

The leader, and other pairs of eyes turned to the she-cat. Hawkfrost cut her off before she could open her mouth. "This is one cat! If he does just stir things up why haven't the rouges came by now? Cinderheart has clearly walked and is already weak! What much harm can one cat alone cause!?"

Cheers came, ones of agreement and exietment. (Cant spell and this computer's auto-correct does not work -.-) Hawkfrost spoke again. "My mate is up there, we have to go, even if it's a trap, for her, I'd do anything!" he finished, and more voices joined in.

This was not at all an argument of power and control over more lands over the clearing. It wasn't about who proved themselves most strong and willing, but this war was nothing but an act of love between two cats.

It was soon the other two 'groups' came.

"Let's go, we haven't much time until its dusk."

**YAY! Chapter done! I'm trying to type late at night and these keys are so annoying! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed, it did drag on there as I wanted it so be a least 1200 words long, in this chapter so yea. I hope you enjoyed, again and most of all,**

**Read and review for more! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for again reviewing, and again, as always,**

**Read and Review! :D**

Chapter 7 Hawkfrost POV

Breezepelt and Brokenstar nodded, calling their group forward.

Tigerstar paused for a second. "Keep some warriors here, but the strongest will fight." He mewed.

Brokenstar had called up: Ratscar, Blossomfall, Beetlewhisker,Icewing, brackenfur, segewhisker, pebblefoot, Emberfoot, Starlingfoot, Snowpaw, Furzepaw and Blackpaw

Breezepelt had called up: Mapleshade, Tigerheart, Mousewhisker, Blackstar, Birchfall, Mossyfoot, Spiderleg, Pinenose, Darkfur, Swallowtail, Greymist, Cherrypaw, Burrpaw, and Specklepaw.

Whilst everyone but the unwanted's in Tigerstar's group went to fight.

Everyone seemed willing to fight for Ivypool's sake but yet, most simply wanted for their own possible future kits to be safe, and not to be punished of course!

Hawkfrost sighed as they marched up the mountain. He had hoped Ivypool hadn't have kitted yet, but the feeling still dawned on him. She was expected to kit pretty much any day now.

He saw a brown furred figure not too long after, and he looked up at the sky. Just on time… With a curt nod to Tigerstar, he bounded up swiftly towards the tom, Shred was it?

Hawkfrost looked at the matted rouge. "I see you were quite in a hurry to help Ivypool." He purred in a manner only of friendliness. Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, She's my mate. My name is Hawkfrost." He mewed.

Shred's ears flicked as if he knew the name. "Ah, yes, well, Hawkfrost, I'm Shred. I'm the guard of your mate's den.

Hawkfrost nodded, he couldn't see the group unless he leaned forward. As he did so, he motioned Shred to do the same. "Well, as you see, we brought our forces…"

Shred's POV

Shred stared jaw dropped at the scene. There were so many cats! He couldn't believe it, he expected a small hunting party, but no. Hawkfrost continued. "She is quite the important member of our, community. One of which who created it. She wont go, without a fight…"

Shred gulped, he was glad he was on this side, and now why Cinderheart was so worried he'd get hurt.

"Uh, Yea, this way everyone." He nodded, and led the whole group into battle.

Ivypool's POV

Ivypool sat up in her nest. A strong scent drifted into her nose. Hawkfrost…

She sprang up, making the one moon old kits mew on protest.

"What is it mom?" Lionkit asked. Ivypool looked to the kit, her eyes wide slightly. "I-I'm not your mother, I'm only looking after you until she comes." Lionkit's eyes widened, He was just like Lionblaze, with bright amber optics, but this time they didn't Scare Ivypool.

"When is she coming then?" Crowkit whined, she had been listening… Ivypool's eyes brightened as she heard battle cries. "About now." She mewed, picking up all three kits and poking her head out the den.

The guard stayed up, fighting off Ratscar, Greymist and Furzepaw. Ivypool yowled and soon started attacking the guard. And with a thump, the guard was on the ground.

Ivypool looked around, her eyes filled with worry. Where was Cinderheart?!

With a shake of her head, the queen darted to the outskirts of the camp. A rush of dusty grey fur raced past her. "Cinderheart!" Ivypool yowled, And the cat came to a stop.

It was then Ivypool realised that this wasn't at all her friend, but Stone.

The leader blinked and smiled, "Ah, Ivypool? Is that you?" he sneered, coming closer. Ivypool lifted her head and backed away. "The guard got taken down and"-

Stone snarled. "I knew you just acted all nice so I wouldn't kill you. I know you planned this with Shred too, he was just fighting with Falcon over there. He was stronger than I thought…"

Ivypool narrowed her eyes, remembering what Hawkfrost had once reminded the grey cat.

"I am quite a well known and well respected warrior, Stone. Maybe you should show some respect towards me!" she spat, and landed a blow to the side of Stone's head.

The cat tumbled to the side, and the kits in Ivypool's jaws were mewling and closing their eyes.

Ivypool snarled and lashed her tail to Stone, while the cat came back. "She-cats… they're only good for raising kits…" he muttered, wiping off some blood with a delicate paw. He paused, "Well, Ivypool, you just had to learn the hard way…" he muttered, and then pounced onto the she-cat.

Ivypool screamed and tried kick off the tom, but he raked his claws on her belly. Then another dash of darker grey fur came and attacked Stone. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND!" she screamed, slashing his face.

Ivypool blinked and sat up, all kits safe, thankfully. The she-cat then got up, thankful for the she-cat that was her friend and clan mate.

Hawkfrost then came skidding to a hault. "Come on!" he barked, bounding away from the fight. Ivypool looked back to Cinderheart, she was getting weaker and weaker by the second…

"Help Cinderheart, I promise I'll be fine." She vowed and leapt away from the crowds, and was soon at real safety.

She walked on a bit more until the battle cries were distant.

"You can open your eyes now" she purred, and all three kits blinked their eyes open. Crowkit had brilliant blue eyes, Lionkit had amber and Dustkit had surpirzingly grey eyes.

A few hurried paw steps sounded and Ivypool turned around to see both Hawkfrost and Cinderheart.

"MY KITS!" Cinderheart yowled, rushing to them and nuzzling them. "Your our mom?" Lionkit blinked, and Ivypool nodded.

Hawkfrost smiled and pressed himself against Ivypool. "I missed you" the silver she-cat purred. Hawkfrost nodded, smiling still. "I'm glad your not too hurt." He sighed.

Ivypool nodded, but almost stumbled in pain. "Hawkfrost, the kits!" she gasped. Hawkfrost's eyes widened and he nodded, helping the queen down the mountain with steady footing.

About less than a hour later, just about, the three cats reached camp. "Who's there?" a voice spat. Hawkfrost snarled back, "Calm down Foxleap it's Hawkfrost, Ivypool and Cinderheart" Hawkfrost said, going to the nursery.

"Wheres Daisy? Or any other queen?" he demanded. Foxleap blinked, spinning around. "Daisy! You're needed!" the Long furred cream she-cat soon came bounding up to Hawkfrost and Ivypool.

"Ivypool's kitting." Hawkfrost mewed. Daisy's eyes widened as Ivypool guessed, she demanded a stick from Hawkfrost. The brown tabby's eyes narrowed but he quickly bounded away.

(You know how much I hate these scenes, but I'll give it a shot XD wow…)

Hawkfrost came back into the den with a stick and Ivypool gave the tom a thankful smile before another wave of pain went through her. She bit on the stick and screamed, while Daisy ushered Hawkfrost out the den.

"Go on Ivypool!" Daisy shouted above the shrieking queen. Ivypool bit on the stick and slightly relaxed as a kit was soon next to her.

"A Tom" Daisy smiled before placing her paw on Ivypool's belly again. It was a White tom with brown paws. "Three more"- Ivypool cut her short. "Three!?" she shrieked. Daisy blinked, but nodded.

"It's fine, some queens have five or maybe six!" she mewed, nudging the stick forward again.

Ivypool screamed again and a dark brown tabby kit was next to the silver furred she-cat. "Another healthy tom." Ivypool glanced at the toms, smiling. Hawkfrost would be happy with two sons… let alone another two possible sons!

Another wave a pain came and Ivypool latched onto the stick again, her eyes closed tightly.

When Ivypool's eyes opened again she saw a silver kit with brown flecks. "Another tom!" Daisy mused, and Ivypool blinked.

She then bit on the stick for the last time, her eyes tightly closed again. She shrieked again, and one last kit appeared with her.

"A she-kit." Daisy purred. It was a small fluffy brown furred kit with white paws, tail tip and nose. She was almost just like Hawkfost and her older brother.

Dasiy stepped back and helped Ivypool lick the kits' fur the wrong way to help warm them up. It was then Hawkfrost was allowed in the den. "Be careful, she's tired and needs rest, and so do those kits." She warned, leaving the den herself.

Hawkfrost grinned to Ivypool, and the she-cat purred. "Three toms and the youngest is a she-kit." She grinned, nudging the four kits closer to her.

"What will be their names?" Hawkfrost asked. Ivypool smiled, "I thought we would both choose." She chuckled. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and pointed to the tom, who looked just like himself. "What about this kit?" he asked.

Ivypool flicked her ears. "Maybe Starlingkit?" she mewed. Hawkfrost flicked a single ear. "Hmm, okay." He smiled, and pointed to the eldest kit. "What about him?" he asked. Ivypool looked to her kit, "You choose."

Hawkfrost smiled, "Okay then, umm… what about Wingkit?" he asked. Ivypool blinked, nodding. "That's a nice name." she purred, looking to the she-kit next.

"What about Featherkit for the she-kit?" she asked, and Hawkfrost nodded, "How about this last tom?" Ivypool nodded "Maybe Specklekit?" she mewed. Hawkfrost tilted his head to the side. "What about Frostkit?" he said. Ivypool looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Yeah, okay." She chuckled.

Hawkfrost purred, "I'm glad you're okay, after all that rouge business." Ivypool sighed, "Thank you, but I promise I'm okay, as long as you and our kits are okay." She insisted, and closed her eyes.

The quieting paw steps told Ivypool that Hawkfrost had left the den, and more paw steps came and Ivypool saw Cinderheart and her kits enter the den. Ivypool grinned and nodded a small welcome.

Cinderheart smiled back but stayed quiet, she knew Ivypool was tired.

Ivypool heard one more set of paws and opened a tired eye to see Foxleap staring at her through the nursery entrance, just out of sight from Cinderheart…

**Okay and Done! I ended the chapter as creepy as that because I wanted a sort of plot about Ivypool, Hawkfrost and Foxleap all together in a way…**

**We all know HawkxIvy and FoxxIvy are like probally the most popular fan-made couples, at least that I know of and maybe this can be a somewhat plot, to keep you guys entertained until I think of another one XD**

**Thank you again and as always, Read and Review! :D**

**Bye, **

**-Panda **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, sorry for not updating in AGESSS but yea, the keyboard on my computer I cant stand, so I'm on another mac! :D **

**Anyway, back to the chapter!**

**I also forgot what chapter we are on XD 7 I think?**

**Chapter 7 (I think)**

Ivypool lifted her head, and Foxleap froze for a second. Ivypool narrowed her eyes in confusion. "C-Can I help you?" she mewed gently.

Foxleap gulped, but nodded, picking up a furry creature. "I thought… you were hungry." He smiled. Ivypool blinked, and smiled gratefully to him.

"Thank you, I didn't expect this." She admitted, seeing the prey was a vole, one of her favourite pieces of prey… "Vole too, thanks Foxleap."

The ginger furred warrior nodded, but sighed and sat down. "Don't you wish things were back to normal? In the clans?" he mewed. Ivypool blinked, freezing. "N-no, I'm with Hawkfrost, look!" she nodded to the little kits by her.

"If I stayed put, I would be only dreaming of these kits!" she yowled, and Hawkfrost was soon behind Foxleap, snarling.

"What's going on?" he demanded, his eyes dangerously narrowed. Ivypool froze. It was her incident with Stone all over again…

Ivypool shook her head, "Nothing, he just brought me a vole." He mewed.

Hawkfrost stepped forward, closer to Ivypool to peer to his kits. "Are they alright?" he asked. There was no emotion or coldness in his tone, but Ivypool was not at all afraid or concerned. "Yes." She smiled, nudging each kit gently in turn with her muzzle.

Hawkfrost turned to Foxleap again, "I'm guessing you saw what I did to that prisoner loner, and his camp, stay out of this family's way unless you want to keep such ginger fur." He growled, walking out the den, pushing Foxleap aside as he did.

Ivypool looked to Foxleap sadly, and the ginger furred warrior left, without another word.

…Morning…..

Ivypool yawned, and smiled as Specklekit mewled. Cinderheart wasn't up yet though. Ivypool shrugged, getting up and stretching her limbs. All her kits then woke, and Ivypool quickly settled herself back down.

"It's fine" she giggled, purring and cleaning their fur, only to pass the time if anything. All kits wriggled at the touch of her rouge tongue, expect for Featherkit, who was almost purring by the sound of it.

Ivypool yawned again, and looked outside to the den. She couldn't wait until the kits opened their eyes, but no, these were only a day old now.

Sparrowkit tossed and turned, and Ivypool guessed he was again sleeping and now dreaming. But what about? They had no sight of the world to dream about! Ivypool thought.

She knew Hawkfrost was going to see her soon, but he was probably on dawn patrol.

The silver she-cat looked around, and saw Cinderheart yawning and slowly waking. Her kits arose from sleep with her and were soon bounding about.

"Hey Ivypool!" Lionkit chirped. Ivypool gulped, and Cinderheart looked away from the two with little emotion in her eyes.

"Good morning, little one." Ivypool smiled, trying to forget everything about this amber kits' family that almost had its fait wrapped around the she-cat.

It was then Dustkit trotted over. "Stop bothering Ivypool!" he mewed, and Crowkit came over.

"Oooooooooh, can I see your kits?" she asked, her eyes widened in curiousity. Ivypool nodded, "Alright." She smiled, and at this Cinderheart looked over. Aha, now she got her to look…

Ivypool smiled as the three kits gawked at the small kits. "Hey who's that?" Lionkit asked, pointing to Sparrowkit. "That's Sparrowkit." She mewed.

Lionkit nodded, "Ah, and that one?" he pointed to Featherkit.

Another voice spoke for him. "Featherkit." Hawkfrost huffed, and Cinderheart sat up, ready to dart to the amber tom.

Lionkit blinked up at the huge tom. "Wow! You're big!" he gawked. Crowkit and Dustkit flanked him and stared up at Hawkfrost, who seemed amused even.

Hawkfrost cast his icy gaze then to Cinderheart. He raised an eyebrow slightly to her, as if to say, I'm your leader, You wouldn't dare to attack me or disobey me, but Ivypool nudged him, forcing the two to brake fatal gazes.

Ivypool rolled her eyes blue eyes, "They were just looking." She purred, nodding to the three kits.

Hawkfrost shrugged, "And I never said they weren't" he grinned to her, both brows raised. Cinderheart sighed slightly and still glared at his back.

"Kits, come here." She said at last, and the three kits stopped staring up at Hawkfrost and bounded over to her. "What is it?" Dustkit mewed.

"Did you see the size of that tom! Is he their dad?" Crowkit asked, pointing to Ivypool, Hawkfrost and the kits. Cinderheart nodded sadly and slowly, gaining glances from the couple opposite.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes and turned back around. "What's her problem?" he hissed to Ivypool. The silver she-cat giggled, "Every mother is protective of her kits." She whispered back. Hawkfrost yawned.

"Well, you seem to be doing well trust-wise." He smiled, his tail tip flicking.

Ivypool shrugged, "Well, my closest friend and mate is with me." She grinned. Cinderheart didn't hear, but who said she was supposed to?

Lionkit piped up again. "Where's _our_ father?"

Ivypool froze, her eyes widened. And Cinderheart glared to her. "He… He… Y-You'll… see him later." She chocked.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, thought he was still facing Ivypool. "Pathetic, he's dead." He growled quietly. Ivypool glared to him, pointing to their kits with her tail tip.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes again, "Yea… uh, sorry." He smiled. Ivypool sighed, looking to her grey furred friend, and den mate.

Her eyes glazed with sadness as she saw the kits pushing their mother, asking her when they _will _see their father.

Ivypool dug her claws into the ground secretly. It was her fault… Cinderheart could have been happy, raising her kits with her mate. Ivypool's life was going so well, while Cinderheart lived hers under a cloud of gloom.

Ivypool yawned, "Hey, can you fetch me a mouse or vole please? These kits aren't old enough to be left alone, not even a minute." She asked Hawkfrost, and he left reluctantly.

Ivypool looked to Cinderheart. "I'm so sorry." Cinderheart growled, tucking her kits closer to her. "Don't touch me or them" she mouthed, just out of her kits' eye shot.

Ivypool's ears shot back but when to their normal forwardnessness (lol just had too do that) when Hawkfrost entered, holding a mouse.

"There was no vole, sorry" he mewed, dropping the prey.

Ivypool shrugged, "It's fine, thank you." She purred and dug in, and the couple stayed together, quietly chatting until Hawkfrost was called to Tigerstar, for some sort of meeting.

**Hawkfrost POV**

Hawkfrost blinked as he approached the leaders den. It was huge, but Hawkfrost didn't spend too much time gawking, he sat down quickly. Breezepelt, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, and a few more senior warriors were there.

"Why I am here?" Hawkfrost asked, his ears forward for answers.

Tigerstar nodded, "The loners of the mountains, we left them weak, I say we take them all prisoner, the groups can then pick one each to bring to their own group. If there is an odd number," Tigerstar unsheathed his long claws.

", We easily kill them. They kept one of my senior warriors and queen prisoner, no one will over look us like that ever again."

He sneered, and the cats nodded agreement. "Good, I am glad you all agree, now, assemble your finest Warriors!" he snapped, and with that, the den was empty, expect for Tigerstar himself.

**A/N**

**So yea, ending chapter here, It was more than a filler really, but yeah, cant wait almost for next chapter! Bye**

**Read and Review for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me writing, and again with chapter 9! ;D**

**Chapter 9**

Ivypool stretched in her nest, her eyes emotionless as a huge shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Hawkfrost walk into the room, his gaze emotionless, like her own, if not cold.

"What's going on?" she smiled to him. Hawkfrost sighed, setting himself down to look at his kits.

"Well, Tigerstar is planning on over-running the rouges in the mountains, to show that we are not weak. Each group will have a number of slaves each." He mewed.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes in thought. She then froze in fear, her eyes widened. "What about Stone? Is he dead!?" she yelped, springing up into her nest. The four kits squirmed and mewed in protest, but they weren't at all hurt.

Hawkfrost shook his head. "I don't think so, but who says another warrior didn't kill him, hmm?" he smiled.

Ivypool growled, "You cant simply kill a cat easily without no one else knowing! And anyway, if a warrior did kill him, they would've said so to Tigerstar too! You have no idea what's going on!"

Hawkfrost's eyes widened slightly, and eh tried not to growl. "Look, im as worried as you are, but don't get all moody with me!" he growled, but looked past Ivypool.

Cinderheart was watching, but her kits were deep in the world of sleep. Her ears were flattened and she had listened to every single word.

"Get out, now!" he snapped, but the grey cat got up, picking up her soon whining kits.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes to Hawkfrost, but said no more. Hawkfrost nodded and looked back to his mate.

"Look, I guess I will see you around." He muttered and walked out the den, tail tip flicking impatiently. Cinderheart growled in frustration. "So do I go still or not?" she muttered.

Ivypool shook her head. "Go back to your nest…" she grumbled, and Cinderheart walked back to her nest, tail lashing furiously behind her.

Ivypool rolled her eyes, yawning and resting her head back in her nest.

They were going to defeat the rouges again? And take them prisoner? And Ivypool will again see Stone?!

Tigerstar POV

Tigerstar nodded, seeing Breezepelt and Brokenstar arrive with their warriors. He too looked around at his camp. The cats he summoned were outside the dens, all in one group.

"Okay then, we will fight these rouges a second time, and this time, try not kill all of them, try knock them out." He mewed, looking around.

Breezepelt spoke up, "Shall we give a demonstration?" he sneered. Tigerstar rose a brow to the black furred tom, but then nodded, "Bring out a unwanted!" he demanded Brokenstar, and he soon came out, Brightheart writhing in his grip.

Cloudtail yowled, trying to bound forward, but fellow cats held him back, murmuring reassurance, none of which worked.

Tigerstar looked to Brightheart, and then landed a heavy blow to the top of her head, and with a screech, she fell still and silent. Cloudtail screamed, trying more and more to get to her. But his fellow clan cats held him back again.

Tigerstar nodded, cleaning his claws of blood. "Simply land them a blow to the side of the head, or to the head itself. But be careful, the rouges also know how to do this, but only to the back of the head. A few warriors were knocked out last battle, and we shall fight in groups of three or four, whatever."

He nodded, and cats nodded agreement. "Good! Now, let's go!" he yowled, and with him leading, the huge number of cats followed their scarred and supposedly dead leader.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Tigerstar grinned, seeing one lone cat on guard. He grinned and bunched up his mucles, and took off, no yowl escaping his jaws, instead, the huge canines dug into the guard's throat.

Unable to screech, the guard fumbled and was brought to the ground easily. A snap was heard and Tigerstar nodded, his muzzle coated a deadly red-brown.

"Dark Forest Attack!" he yowled, and he and his cats leapt from the bushes, spitting and snarling.

Stone came from his den, eyes widened and he instantly saw Tigerstar and leapt for him. "Clan cat fox heart!" he spat, kicking Tigerstar. The leader grinned, grabbing the cat by his scruff and shaking him like a kit playing with fresh kill.

Stone screeched and reached the ground with a thump, "Why have you returned?!" he growled, lashing his tail and getting up quite weakly.

Tigerstar batted him with a huge paw, toppling him over easily. He snickered, "I get attached to old friends like you Stone!" he sneered, crouching down to leap at Stone and pin him, but the grey cat stayed put, coughing.

"Is Ivypool with you?" he asked, his eyes genuine. Tigerstar blinked, but shook his head. He wasn't going to be put off or distracted.

"No. Why?" is all he said. Stone grinned, "I wanted to see her, that's all." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, walking up to him and looming over the leader easily. "Oh, it's alright. You will see her again…" he growled, and with that, Stone fell to the ground, his eyes dull as he was knocked unconscious.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Tigerstar looked around, all the rouges were knocked out, expect for the few who were dead. Too weak… Tigerstar spat silently in his head as he grabbed Stone's scruff and another cats' and dragging them down the mountain.

Sorreltail stopped him after a few steps. "I found another cat, he says his name is Shred, he was in their prison..." she mewed. Tigerstar dropped the cats and turned to the cat. "Let me see him." He mewed, and bounded after the she-cat.

Sorreltail led him to a small and dusty den, where Brackenfur was guarding the entrance. "Tigerstar" he mewed, dipping his head to the leader. Tigerstar grunted back and looked inside the den.

Shred's eyes lit up as he saw him, "Tigerstar, right? It's me, Shred! I helped you last battle?" he mewed hopefully. Tigerstar raised a brow to the tom.

After a few moments, he nodded. "Come on, help us drag back some of these rouges…" he muttered, and the four cats left the camp, hopefully forever.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ivypool POV

Ivypool looked up from her nest, and bounded up, going to Cinderheart. "They are back!" she grinned, and the grey she-cat blinked, getting out her nest with her kits.

Her eyes widened as she saw all these rouge bodies being dragged to camp. Ivypool's eyes waited for Hawkfrost, they were bright and eager to see her mate again. It was nearing morning, and they left at dusk, maybe later.

A darkly shaded brown tabby pelt made her eyes shine, and she ran over to Hawkfrost. "Hawkfrost!" she yelped in joy, and the figure stopped, smiling down to her.

He purred, rubbing himself against her. "Miss me?" he chuckled, and Ivypool grinned back, She then saw Tigerstar drop one cat, and then drag a familiar grey figure to the high rock.

"Cats of Dark Forest! We have returned with most of the rouges from camp. They are here or dead, but one cat. Shred."

Eyes looked to the now red faced, matted furred tom, but he was now a hero, he simply didn't know it yet.

Tigerstar carried on. "Breezepelt, Brokenstar," he mewed, and the two leaders stepped forward. "You may pick out a prisoner rouge, but Shred and Stone. Both cats will be in my group. Brokenstar, you may choose who next will be in your group.

The leader nodded and picked out a scruffy and skinny cream furred tom. Tigerstar nodded to Shred. "What Is his name?' he mewed, and Shred spoke. "Lighting." He nodded, and so did Brokenstar and Tigerstar.

"Breezepelt, pick out a cat!" he yowled, and Breezepelt nodded, picking out a cat Shred said was called Scarlet, due to his bright red eyes, but they were hidden behind his jet black fur.

Tigerstar then picked out a cat called Falcon, he was a pale brown tom. And then Brokenstar chose a cat called Red.

Shred froze, "Please, no, not him! Tigerstar, please let him be part of your group!" he yowled. Tigerstar blinked, "Why?" Shred gulped, "Because…" he bit his lip, and many eyes were upon him. "He's my brother…" Tigerstar smirked, "Pick out another two cats, Brokenstar, Red will be a cat of my group."

Breezepelt chuckled, and Brokenstar rolled his eyes slightly, but picked out two cats, called Pounce and Tiger.

After about a few hours later, Dawn came and the last cat was chosen, and by Tigerstar. Shred nodded to him, "He is called Wolf." He yawned. Tigerstar nodded a curt thanks and then asked a few cats to take them all to the prisoner den.

Shred, however, was given a new name.

"For now on, you will be known as Shredtail, Dark Forest honours you for your heroism in the wars against us and the rouges. You will be known as a senior warrior, and sleep in that den."

Shredtail grinned, smiling to Tigerstar. "Thank you," he mewed, dipping his head to the leader and then bounding to the next set of faces he knew, Ivypool and Hawkfrost.

Ivypool purred, "Well done, Shredtail." She grinned, and the matted tom nodded, so did Hawkfrost.

"Well, I can show you to one of the senior warriors den, and then I will show you the second. Shredtail paused. "What den are you guys in? I would prefer to be with friends…" Hawkfrost blinked, and Ivypool purred, "Well, right now im in the nursery, I have had Hawkfrost's kits-"

Shredtail grinned, "Oh wow! Congratulations!" he beamed. Ivypool chuckled, "Thank you, and as soon as they are apprenticed, I will move back into the den with Hawkfrost."

Shredtail nodded, "So I if I go to the den with Hawkfrost, you will join us after about a few moons?"

Hawkfrost and Ivypool nodded together, walking already. Shredtail smiled and followed happily. Soon they were all in the den. "I guess I will see you soon." He smiled as he and Hawkfrost went out the den to fetch some bedding.

Ivypool nodded and went to her kits, all were fine and fast asleep. Cinderheart on the other hand was having trouble making her kits go _to_ sleep.

"Do you want me to help?" Ivypool smiled, but Cinderheart looked away. "No."

Ivypool sighed softly and curled into her nest. Lionkit, Crowkit, and Dustkit were soon racing to her, mewling.

"What happened?"

"Was it fun?"

"Was our dad there?"

Ivypool froze at Lionkit's words. Cinderheart growled, "Kits, get here, now." She muttered, and the kits sighed and trudged back.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes, she didn't do anything wrong but defend herself! Now she's stuck in here with the cat she hated most…

She knew today was going to be a long day.

**A/N**

**There ya go! I'm so happy about all the response im getting from writing this and for my first story—wow! XD**

**So I'm even thinking of writing another story about my own character, but of course, this may have to stop because a got school, homework, work, oh yea! I'm starting my first job and im over the moon! :P well, didn't need to tell you that but yes, tell me what you think and please,**

**Read and review!- it keeps me writing :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the responses and again as always, read and review!**

**Chapter 10!**

Stone POV

Stone blinked his eyes open as he looked around, he knew this place… but how?

He saw still bodies of his fellow followers scattered around him. "Falcon?" he blinked, staring at the once strong pale brown tom.

"Red?" he blinked, and the tom let out a soft sigh. He was far from waking.

"Oh no, Wolf! Dane, Crow, Chain!" he snarled, pacing. Hunched backs guarded the entrance of the den. "I'm in the prisoner den…" he muttered.

The familular brown tabby guarding the den snarled, "Shut up, will you?"

Stone narrowed his eyes to Hawkfrost, "And if I don't?"

Hawkfrost was looming over him soon enough, whilst an unknown cat to Stone made sure the grey cat didn't make a run for it.

"Well I guess I will give you the same punishment I gave you when you kept being around Ivypool!"

Stone froze, "So she is here?" Hawkfrost snarled, landing a blow to his cheek, it was not enough to knock him out though. It wasn't supposed to.

"Shut up." The cat behind Hawkfrost hissed to Stone, and Stone growled, pain searing through his cheek. He stalked off to the other side of the den.

Ivypool was there, they didn't bother to move her… but they did with more than half of his group. Stone knew something was going on. There wasn't as much cats here as there was in the battle… and his group was gone.

He was taken prisoner and so was his group! There must have been about three, maybe four other camps like this, but maybe this one was the main one because of the fact everyone followed their own leaders, who were easy to pick out.

But everyone obeyed one tom in particular…

Tigerstar.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Stone growled as cats started to notice he and his followers were waking. "W-What's going on?" Stone pounced over to Wolf, snarling and spitting.

"You fools! We lost! We are now prisoner and are on display to these cats!" he spat, slashing Wolf's cheek.

Wolf stumbled back, his eyes widened in shock. "Well, uh, how about we just brake out of here?"

Stone growled, "It's a prisoner den! There are guards.

Wolf blinked, "Oh, yea, like we do…"

Red started to wake, "What?" he yawned. Wolf snickered, "Had a nice dream?" Red narrowed his eyes in thought and shook his head. "The clan cats came back." He murmured, rubbing his head with a paw.

Stone snarled in rage, scoring his claws down the stonewalls, carving beautiful curves into them. "I'm leader of a bunch of mouse brains…" he muttered so no one heard him.

Hawkfrost looked behind his shoulder for a heart beat, and then back to a cat. Stone narrowed his eyes, "He's speaking with someone…"

Hawkfrost growled and reluctantly nodded, calling for more guards to arrive. They did so, and fast. Hawkfrost must have been a well respected cat, if only he were a leader of another place and away from here!

Stone blinked as Ivypool entered the den, her eyes looking thoughtful. Beside her Hawkfrost walked with her, and guards kept an eye on them.

"She wanted to speak with you." Hawkfrost mewed, glaring at the rest of the rouges to back off. They did. Fox hearts…

Ivypool blinked, "hey, Stone…" Stone growled, "Why are you here?"

Ivypool raised her brows slightly to the grey leader, and she sat down. "Well, why are _you_ here?"

Stone glared at her, and Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws threateningly. Stone stopped, now he was a fox heart…

Ivypool cleared her throat, "I was wandering if maybe you would want to speak with an old friend."

Stone scoffed, "You? Why, I would rather die."

Ivypool unsheathed her claws, standing up. They were about equal height, if not, Stone was taller, but Ivypool didn't seem fussed.

"That could be arranged, who's claws do you want to greet you to the gates of Starclan?" she growled. Stone raised a brow the cat. Starclan must have been like where you go when you died.

"If you mean the place of eternal hunting, why, my own…"

Ivypool rolled her eyes, "Look, do you want my company or not?"

Stone looked to Hawkfrost, "Alone?" he hissed. Ivypool raised a brow again at him, thinking, and then nodded. "Very well, Hawkfrost, keep guarding the den."

Stone blinked, "You actually trust me?" Ivypool flicked an ear. "I never said it aloud." She mewed, no emotion in her tone.

"Well then… uh," he looked to Ivypool's belly. "You've given birth?" he asked her. She nodded, it wasn't a friendly talk, more formal, but still.

"Four healthy kits that will grow into fine warriors, warriors who will destroy all rouges they meet." She purred.

Stone flattened his ears, she had a flare of turning things around quickly.

"Well, what's the plan for us then? Live here, rotting forever in this cave? Becoming warriors ourselves? Being slaves? What?" Ivypool looked to Hawkfrost, and he looked at her with an odd tone.

"I think you will find out soon enough." She mewed, looking back to the rouge as she spoke.

Stone rolled his eyes, "You always were so secretive…" he smiled. Ivypool raised her brows to him, as if you say, 'back down there, I don't like, like you…'

Stone sighed softly, "Where's Shred?" Ivypool shook her head, no emotion again in her actions or tone.

"Shred is no longer here."

Stone beamed, his eyes bright, but Red ran forward, causing the guards to get up at once in defence.

Ivypool however didn't seem as worried. "What?!" he blinked, tears in his eyes. The guards relaxed slightly, and some set themselves down even. Not Hawkfrost though.

Ivypool looked to Red, "Are you not his brother?" she mewed, Red nodded, "I'm his brother, yes." Ivypool put her tail on his shoulder.

"If you let me carry on, I was about to say how he is now Shredtai, a well respected, senior warrior of Dark Forest who saved you."

Stone blinked, and so did Red.

"Saved me? How?"

Ivypool inhaled before replying.

"Okay, so, all you cats but Shred were knocked unconscious, because he helped us in the last battle we had." Stone rolled his eyes, "I remember…"

Ivypool nodded, "So all unconscious cats were put in a pile and the three leaders chose, one at a time a rouge prisoner."

Stone nodded, there was three leaders, so three groups. Alright…

"One leader, Brokenstar, chose you Red. Shred was supposed to say your name, so your new leader would know you, but instead he pleaded you be in Tigerstar's group, the same one he was in. So Tigerstar let you be in this group, and gave Brokenstar a chance to pick two slaves, instead of you. It was really a one way deal, but yea, so really you could be getting beaten by now, but Shred saved you."

Red blinked, smiling and tears in his eyes, "Tell him thank you, from me." Ivypool nodded, "Will do." She grinned, getting up. "Well, see you soon." She nodded and padded out the den.

Stone gulped, If one leader was beating his prisoners, most probably, and this leader was worse, what was in store for him?!

Stone looked on at Ivypool. But he knew she had kits, and with Hawkfrost… he could always steal them, and take them back to the mountains, if not further, and train up a huge gang.

Stone shook his head as he realised something, much worse.

"I love Ivypool again."

A/N

Ha ha! Cliffy! :P but I try always end on one, even though it's sooooooo frustrating! I will try get next chapter up within a few days, but definatly by next Friday! Promise! :D

Read and review, it's the reason I write on! :D

\- Panda


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again, thank you for the reviews! I loved the response and it made me, dun dun dun!**

**Make another chapter! And early! XD (woo)**

**Anyway, here we go with chapter 11!**

Ivypool POV

Ivypool looked behind her shoulder, seeing Stone look after her until Hawkfrost shuffled to the side, smashing their gaze. The silver she-cat blinked, and looked forward.

Shredtail was trotting over to the senior warrior den, lashing his tail happily as he held a huge wad of bedding.

"Hey Shredtail! Wait up!" she mewed, bounding to the cat. Shredtail paused, a smile still slightly showing under the moss.

"hey ivypool" he mewed. Ivypool purred, "Well, do you need any help?" she offered, and he nodded, looking behind his shoulder. "Go into that den, there's all the bedding…"

Ivypool nodded, turning to the den before Hawkfrost spoke up. "No,no, tell a unwanted to get you that."

Ivypool blinked, looking around. The brown tabby strode over, asking others to guard the den whilst he was absent.

The tom bounded toward an old rabbit hole, peering down at the cats it in. "Brightheart awake yet?" he mewed. Ivypool heard murmurs, of 'no', 'not yet' and 'maybe soon' and Hawkfrost let out a hiss of frustration. "Well, you there, come on." He spat and an old tom came.

Cedarheart limped out to the open, landing his gaze to Ivypool. The she-cat's ears pinned back as she saw him grunt with effort as he made his way over to her.

The previous shadow clan tom had a swollen front left paw, he must have got it cut and then had no herbs to apply to it… she thought, holding back a wince.

"You will get as much bedding as this cat wants and you will take it to wherever she wants, got it?" he spat, and Cedarheart flinched, but nodded quickly.

He limped over to the den, and Ivypool heard Hawkfrost speak again, but this time to Shredtail. "Next time you want bedding or what ever, go get a unwanted to do it for you." He mewed, and returned to his post.

Shredtail sighed, through his moss, seeing the elder limp across to him, Ivypool at his side.

Ivypool saw his expression and nodded to Cedarheart. "Thank you, you may return." She mewed but before he went, she dropped down into a whisper. "I will sneak you some extra food."

The tom's eyes lit up in thanks and he left, not wanting to draw attention.

Shredtail shook his head, dropping his wad of moss as soon as they were in the den.

"Why did you do that? You could have said no to Hawkfrost!" Shredtail hissed, more worry than anger in his tone.

Ivypool's eyes narrowed and her tail lashed as she set down her own moss and started a foundation for Shredtail's nest.

"I had to listen…" she murmured through gritted teeth, Shredtail shook his head, eyes narrowed too. "That isn't a good enough excuse, I can finish my nest by myself…"

Ivypool stared in horror. "Wait… What?" Shredtail looked up from his paws, "You can go run after Hawkfrost… I'll be doing my nest alone…" Ivypool snarled, her tail lashing, a growl rumbling from her throat.

She was eager to leap onto the tom, shred him to pieces maybe, it suited his pathetic name at least! But no, with a spit at the floor, she left, her ears pinned back in pure anger.

Stone POV

Stone flicked his ears as he saw Ivypool storm into the den, again watched carefully by the guards of the den. "Look away! I can all you when I want!" she snapped, and all cats but Hawkfrost flinched, but they all looked back forward.

"Why, how are you, Ivypool?" Stone grinned, his eyes sparking in amusement. Red came over, "Did you see Shred? Did you tell him?"

Ivypool snarled, "Yes I did see that fox heart, but no, he didn't deserve to be told such a thing!" she spat. 

Red flinched, eyes widened. Even Stone was startled by her eruptive tone.

"What happened?" he sighed, looking to the silver she-cat almost disappointingly.

Ivypool snarled, "He… he thought I was weak, running after Hawkfrost! I didn't do anything but listen to him! He's my mate!" she spat.

Stone saw Hawkfrost flick an ear. "He is listening…" he whispered, and Ivypool growled. "Leave him listen, I don't care…" she muttered, calming down slightly, thank the members of the place of eternal hunting!

"I may have seen a glimpse of that… unwanted? Is it? Well, I saw a silver pelt and guessed it was you. Was it because of that?"

Ivypool sat down, spitting quietly to herself. "I don't know…" she growled, her tail lashing and making a sweeping sound against the hard stone floor.

"Well, maybe you should say sor-" Ivypool shook her head, getting up. "No, he can say that to _me_!" she scoffed.

Stone shook his head, sighing softly. "I can't really help you otherwise…" he mewed.

Ivypool lashed her tail once more before setting herself down, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Okay, I _think_ I'm calm…" Stone nodded, "Good, now, how are you rogue killing kits?" The she-cat froze. "The kits!" she yelped, and ran out the den, tail tailing behind her, but it was all fluffed up in alarm.

Cinderheart POV

The grey queen sighed as frostkit, wingkit, featherkit and starlingkit nuzzled closer to her. "Mouse brained Ivypool… forgetting her kits and too busy on those prisoners…" she muttered, watching her own kits tumble about in the nursery.

It was then Ivypool skid into the den, getting mews of welcome from Crowkit, dustkit and Lionkit. She sighed in relief as she saw Cinderheart looking after her kits, and then nodded curt hellos back to the older kits at her feet.

Cinderheart growled, standing up. "I only did it because they wouldn't be quiet…" she muttered, stalking off to her own nest.

Ivypool smiled, sitting down in her nest and gazing fondly to her kits. "Well, thank you anyway." She smiled, and soon went to sleep, kits with her this time…

Cinderheart sighed, looking outside. It was nearly dusk, by the look of the colour of the sky. The surrounding mountains blocked out any trace of sun, but Cinderheart didn't care.

"Kits, come here" she mewed, and all three kits bounded to her. It was clear they needed at least one more hour of tumbling about until near sleeping.

"You mustn't speak to Ivypool." She mewed at last. Lionkit's face dropped the most out of all three.

"B-But why!?" he whined. Cinderheart looked to the silver she-cat. She was deep in sleep after that stress!

"She is the reason you can't see your father right now…" she managed to say.

Crowkit shrugged, "We can see him tomorrow!" she grinned, but then frowned. "She is our friend! And yours! Forgive her, _please_…" she mewled.

Even Dustkit nodded, "yeah, please!" he sighed.

Cinderheart growled. "You are not the speak with her! understand?!" she snapped. All kits flinched, leaping back almost.

Crowkit looked to the ground, but then her gaze hardened. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Cinderheart couldn't believe it.

Dustkit nodded, "I agree with Crowkit. I don't care what you fell out about, you can't blame her for everything! She is our friend!"

Cinderheart felt tears in her eyes. An amber pelt caught her eye, and she turned to Lionkit.

Please Starclan, please Lionblaze, don't let my kit, all my kits leave me alone!

Lionkit looked to his brother and sister, but gazes hard and cold.

After a few moments pause, he nodded.

"No, Cinderheart."

**A/N**

**Woo! Another cliffy! And you're welcome! ^-^ I did it before Friday! Yay!**

**So yea, I hope you like this chapter, and even if you hate the sort of character or attitude I gave Cinderheart, lets face it, I don't think It will change all at once! **

**OMG! Her kits stood up to her! I thought this was awesome when the idea came into my head, if I did that to my mom, she would lose it XD**

**I write this from scratch, I don't like, pe-think or write this, then agree, then publish it XD**

**No, I just write and go with the flow XD  
**

**Okay, enough self advertising, and I will update before… hmm… Sunday? Yep, Sunday. **

**Read and Review, it keeps me writing!**

**~Panda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks, as always for the reviews, and again with chapter 12!**

**(woo!)**

**Chapter 12**

Cinderheart POV

Lionkit growled, walking over to his litter mates. Cinderheart let out a mournful mumble of hurt as he did. "No, they are right." He mewed again, standing tall.

Cinderheart shook her head slowly before throwing her head into her arms and sobbing.

"Ivypool… she…" Lionkit stepped forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. "She what?"

Cinderheart looked up from her grey fur, and her gaze hardened. "She killed your father."

Crowkit blinked, staring to Dustkit. Ah, now they know why she is evil. But no, these kits wouldn't quit.

"No, she wouldn't kill for no reason, there must have been something that set her off!" Dustkit argued, but something made Cinderheart flinch, was it his tone?

No, something much much worse… Hawkfrost.

"She didn't at all, believe me…" Cinderheart froze.

Hawkfrost growled, looking to Cinderheart. "I wouldn't talk about my mate like that again unless you don't want to get… into a big old mess, hmm?" he grinned, seeing the kits' eyes upon him.

Cinderheart narrowed her eyes and looked away. The brown tom growled slightly, and looked to the kits. "Me and your mother are just going for a chat…" he mewed and glared at Cinderheart to get moving. She did, reluctantly.

Cinderheart turned around at the clearing behind the senior warrior den Hawkfrost led her to. He inhaled deeply and surprisingly calmly, but then landed her a strong blow to the side of the head.

Cinderheart let out a startled yelp, and fell to the ground easily. Hawkfrost simply smirked down at her.

"Poor medicine cat… never really got the hang of fighting hmm?" he taunted, but his tone wasn't nothing but casual.

Cinderheart growled, stretching her two front legs up, making her half sit up.

"Actually," she coughed. "I'm a warrior, river clan scum…" she spat weakly.

Hawkfrost snarled, pouncing onto her and bowling her over easily. "Oh Cinderheart, Lionblaze and your kits have made you weak!" he chuckled, a huge unsheathed paw on her head, or the side of it.

Cinderheart writhed, but said nothing back to the tom, he didn't deserve such a simple thing as being spoken too, not by her especially.

"Speak!" he growled, putting more and more force to the she-cat. "I would rather die than hold a full conversation to you." She mewed through gritted teeth.

Hawkfrost purred. "And your kits may even join Dark Forest too!" Cinderheart shook her head. "oh no, Star clan is their future resting home…"

Hawkfrost chuckled again. What was so funny!?

"Oh, my sweet Cinderheart, Star clan is no more… Dark Forest owns the afterlife for eternity now…"

Cinderheart fell limp, "then where is Lionblaze?" he hadn't visited her, and even though she was desperate to know, she dreaded the very words, but they came anyway.

"In the Dark Forest."

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze snarled as a Dark Forest cat clawed his side. "Get off!" he snapped, and the cat scored its claws on his side once more.

It turned out to be a she-cat. "Obey him then…"

The golden warrior disobeyed some dumb Dark Forest warrior who was in charge of making sure the pervious Starclan cats didn't run off, escaping forever. If it were for a day Lionblaze would be thankful.

He rolled his eyes, and the she-cat clawed his ear. He snarled, leaping back. "Obey him!" she snapped.

Lionblae felt blood trickle down his face.

"Why? Why do you obey him?" he asked, eyes calm.

The she-cat stepped back almost, mostly in disgust, but also in shock.

"Because he is a higher rank than i…"

Lionblaze chuckled, purring almost. "Well, you can help me, run away…" he whispered. The she-cats' eyes widened and the amber-green gazes locked.

The tom grinned, and she shook his head. The were behind the patrol, "No, well, maybe, no, yes… no!" she muttered, trotting on. "Come on! Now hunt…"

Lionblaze shook his head. He wasn't disloyal to Cinderheart, but he was prepared to act it If it meant her time after death was better. He was to escape, with a few more cats maybe…

The she-cat stopped, white fur glowing in the dim light, most covered by the dark trees that loomed over their heads acting like a dapple filter, making beautiful marks on her fur.

"I scent a rabbit, now, hunt"

Stone POV

Stone yawned, stretching his tired limbs and waiting for Ivypool to come in a nutshell.

She had to come, she always did! But this time… maybe she wouldn't come at once.

Why did Stone have to be so impatient! It was only about an hour ago she was next to him, chatting calmly, her eyes… locking into… his, her fur… beautiful, glossy, silvery fur shining… it was a shame she had to leave…

The grey tom narrowed his eyes, looking to one guard, a long furred white tom. "Hey… hey, you?" he asked, and the tom turned around, well a few did. But saw Stone's eyes on the white furred cat and turned away.

The tom narrowed his eyes. "What?" he grunted, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I… I want to see Ivypool."

The tom smiled slightly. "Who would want to see such a cat! She is a traitor in our eyes…" he muttered, turning back around. The other guards nodding slightly.

Stone's eyes widened, "Well, I would still like to see her, even if your blind eyes don't see her beauty…" he spat.

The cat blinked, fur bristling, but he was still facing onward.

"What… What did you say?" he growled, getting up and slowly turned around.

Stone narrowed his eyes, "You are blind. She is a beautiful, caring she-cat whom I love!" he hissed.

The cat grinned, looking to another tom. "Go get the leader and Hawkfrost…" he purred, and the cat dipped his head.

"whatever you say, Cloudtail…" he nodded and bounded away.

Stone's eyes widened, oh wow… Hawkfrost!? And the leader!?

"I thought you hated the leaders! Why don't you just run away!? Please!" he yelped, looking around quickly. His fellow rogues then woke, looking around sleepily.

Cloudtail growled. "We can't…" he whispered before the leader and the familiar face of Hawkfrost came into his field of vision.

"What's going on?" The leader mewed, looking to Cloudtail.

The white furred tom grinned, "He was just telling me how much he loved Ivypool, and advising we left here…" he sneered.

Hawkfrost's cold, icy glare froze Stone to the spot. "No-No-No I didn't! I swear!" he yelped, finding himself backing up quickly. Fox heart…

The leader, whom looked very much like Hawkfrost scoffed, "Well, move him into any other den, a small one, it will be his special place…" he muttered, and left the situation, but paused at the mouth of the cave.

"However, Hawkfrost, you may give him any punishment you may please…" he muttered, and left.

Stone yowled in fear as he was pinned and dragged by multiple cats to another den. "My friends, if I never return, please tell, with high zest, how Stone, leader of the mountain-climbers died. I am no monster! It was for love only!"

Ivypool POV

Ivypoo woke half calmly, she knew something wasn't right… it then hit her like a rock.

A scream.

The silver she-cat looked to her kits, they were fine… "NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!" the voice sounded again. "Stone!?" she blinked, and got up quickly. "Wait!" she yowled, following the yowls to a small, red painted den.

Hawkfrost was slashing at Stone with razor sharp claws, spitting and snarling uncontrollably. This was what must have happened last time!

Ivypool shook her head back to the present, and leap forward, between the two toms and gaining harsh blows from Hawkfrost, but not from Stone. He was just defending.

Hawkfrost blinked, seeing a silver blur turn red and then turn into stone. A thump made the situation clear. "Ivypool!" he breathed.

She blocked Stone, and protected him… the traitor!

"Why are you here!" he spat, fur bristling more, if he wasn't angry enough just now.

The she-cat coughed. "Why did you do that to me?" she growled.

Hawkfrost blinked, but then snarled. "Because you were in the way I was attacking Stone!"

Ivypool's eyes remained calm, though blood just about skirted around them. "So you attack Stone like that but you wouldn't attack me like that?"

Hawkfrost blinked, "Well, yeah…" he mewed.

Stone coughed and wheezed from opposite him. Fox heart. Ivypool growled. "Why do you treat us different?"

Hawkfrost growled again, frustration raising within him. "Because you are my clan mate! He is a stranger to us!"

Ivypool shook her head. "But we are the same, Hawkfrost…" she sighed, looking to Stone. "Look at us, the only difference is gender…" she growled.

Hawkfrost blinked, looking to Ivypool, and then to Stone.

Was she right?

No, yes, well, no! I was stronger than her and Stone. "Get out of my sight!" he snapped.

Ivypool's eyes widened in shock.

"Go on! Get lost!" he snarled, bounding forward. The she-cat scrambled to her feet, but then another scent stung her nose.

"Who have you been beating?" she growled. But Hawkfrost didn't want questions. "Get out!" he spat, looming over her soon enough.

Stone coughed from the other side of the den. "Stone will come too then." She mewed, and went over to him to pick up the injured cat.

"No, he can rot in this den, his new den."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes again into slits. "This isn't his den, this is your torture site…" she spat before leaving through the entrance.

**A/N**

**OOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Sassy cats in this story if you didn't notice! ^-^ **

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the views, favs, and follows, etc etc. **

**I don't just take it for granted! Honestly, I read some of these reviews and just… it makes my day! Okay, I updated yesterday… not anywhere near Sunday! So next chapter will AGAIN be by Sunday! (maybe sooner, duh) XD**

**And as always, **

**Read and review, it keeps me writing!**

**~Panda**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the responses, as always and here we go at Chapter 13!**

**OOOOOOOH, Lucky or unlucky? Anyways…**

**Chapter 13**

Ivypool POV

Ivypool growled, and Hawkfrost looked like he wanted to rip her to shreds. "This is his den…" he spat through gritted teeth.

Ivypool looked behind her shoulder, and half looked to Hawkfrost. Her head was facing to the side at his angle. "No Hawkfrost, it isn't."

She led Stone to the nursery, with her kits. Cinderheart froze at the sight of the dried blood, and snarled to Ivypool. "Oh go and wrap your kits in more cotton, Cinderheart…" she muttered, dabbing wet moss to the grey tom to help him clean his fur.

Stone looked to her thankfully. "Thank you…" he murmured.

Ivypool and him locked gazes for a moment, "If he ever goes near you again, call for me." She smiled, putting on more wet moss onto his fur, darkening it, weighing it down, and most importantly cleaning it.

Stone nodded thankfully again, but then his eyes landed onto the kits, fast asleep. "They are beautiful." He admired. Ivypool nodded, smiling. "I wish they could stay forever like that…" she murmured.

Stone nodded, "They are as beautiful as their mother, they will grow up with that, don't worry."

Ivypool froze, but instead of hitting him away, she went a bright red, and just simply stared at him in disbelief.

Stone purred, and lapped at his fur as if nothing happened, but Cinderheart got up at the other side of the nursery. "Get him out! He's covered in blood and a rogue! And with my kits!" she shrieked, staring to her kits at the mention of them.

Ivypool growled, "And you forgot my own are almost touching him," she mewed. her voice calmed. "He is no different to you and i…" she exhaled deeply, as if trying not to claw at her grey fur.

Cinderheart grunted, looking away in anger. "Fine! Watch him die from Hawkfrost or watch your kits' eyes open to… to that!"

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "They and myself would be honoured." She spat.

Stone shook out his fur. It was mostly clean, apart from his rough tongue that was drizzled with a scarlet red.

Ivypool ignored it, and gestured to a free nest, before climbing into her own, resting soundly around her kits. "please, tell me their names…" Stone purred, nudging his nest closer to see the kits. He then sat into it, ears forward in curiosity.

"Well, this one is Starlingkit," she mewed, pointing to the eldest, and the one that looked most like Hawkfrost. Stone nodded lightly.

"This is Specklekit," she mewed, and Stone flicked his ears. The kit almost looked just like him…

"This is Wingkit," she pointed to the tom, and Stone interrupted. "So is the last kit a tom? The youngest I'm guessing?"

Ivypool shook her head. "No, this here is Featherkit, my only daughter." She mused, her eyes shining in pride.

Stone nodded happily. "I'm glad you are living well and happily with Hawkfrost…" he murmured.

Ivypool nodded, "Well, all family life has ups and downs." She commented, looking to Cinderheart. The cat didn't see her look to herself.

Stone nodded, glancing to his paws. "Well, my parents never agreed on what to do with me and my siblings, so one day my mother wanted just to get rid of us, so she did. We survived on our own, one by one, each cat dying until only me and my brother… my brother,"

Ivypool paused, her ears forward. Why was he hiding the name? she knew that was the reason for the delay of words, but didn't stop him.

"Found a rouge, Night he was called. So he was like a second father, taught us to fight, hunt, and got us both well respected places locally in the city until I chose to make a huge group of us all. We walked for ages, a few moons maybe until we found the mountains. We guessed that where we are now, we could be ambushed, so we stayed there until you came."

He sighed, smiling slightly as distant memories flew through his mind. "So is he here?" Ivypool asked.

Stone blinked, and looked away. "No…" he muttered. Ivypool shot him a sad glance. "Hey, wanna go get some fresh kill from the pile?" she offered, and Stone nodded. Only now did Ivypool notice his skinny and fragile, almost figure.

Cats gasped and muttered as the two entered the clearing. "Why are so many cats not on patrol?" Ivypool murmured to Stone. The grey tom shrugged, but was still weary.

It was then Tigerstar's voice boomed from the his den. "Ivypool, there you are!" he purred, bounding down. The she-cat froze, eyes wide. "I presume you were putting this cat back to his den?" he asked, setting himself down. Hawkfrost came out of the den, eyes narrow and tail tip flicking.

Ivypool looked to the fresh kill pile. "I was getting him something to eat." She mewed bluntly.

A low growl rumbled from Hawkfrost's direction. Ivypool tried to ignore it.

"Why?" Tigerstar asked, his gaze calm as normal.

Ivypool gulped, but looked him in the eyes. "Because, Tigerstar," she started, her gaze narrowing in challenge. "I am a senior warrior of the Dark Forest, who has mothered the kits of your son, and been kidnapped from this rogue himself. I can forgive, because I am strong. Those who cannot forgive I declare are weak, now step aside, I want to give this cat some fresh kill…" she spat.

Tigerstar shook his head. "That, my dear," he took out his claws. "Wasn't what I wanted to hear." He snarled, and with that, the world was black.

(yea, KO here, KO there, KO everywhere! Lol)

Cinderheart POV

Cinderheart heard a cut off yelp, and got out her nest wearily. It sounded familiar. It was Ivypool!

Traitor deserved it! She thought as she saw her knocked out on the ground, but then froze as Tigerstar summoned down his huge claws. "NO! She'll die!"

The cat hated Ivypool, but yet… she didn't know, but she had to save her.

The grey cat bounded forward, to the front of the crowd. "Stop!" she yowled, but Tigerstar didn't stop scoring the weapons down the silver fur of her… denmate.

"Please stop Tigerstar!" she snarled, bounding up in front of him. Now had he stopped.

He was breathing heavily. "Stop it right now!" she shot to him. He chuckled, "Don't you know what she did?" he asked. Cinderheart growled, "Be a good, loyal, strong, clever, witty, caring, kind, and the best warrior or leader you could ever have been Tigerstar!" she yowled.

The leader narrowed his eyes, and nodded. Hawkfrost pounced onto her from behind, grinning as she faced him. "Where's Lionblaze, Cinderheart?" he sneered, and landed continuous blows to the cat.

She heard yelps and whines from the nursery. "My kits!" she yelped, but Hawkfrost if anything quickened. "Look away! All of you! Dark Forest will die, all will die if we don't fight!" she chocked, and grew weaker and weaker, more and more limp. "My… my kits…" she gasped before her eyes dulled.

Tigerstar stopped, knowing Ivypool would have learnt her lesson. "This, my followers, is what happens If you disobey the Dark Forest. Thanks to these two, training twice as often! Apprentices are to be made at four moons! Unwanteds' will be slaves for their days left on this earth! And Ivypool, will stay forever under Hawkfrost's eyes until she too dies!" he snarled, turning around and bounding back to his den. "Cinderheart's kits are to apprenticed tomorrow!" he spat once more before disappearing, for what cats hoped would be forever.

Ivypool was starting to twitch, coughing and waking up slightly. "I… I saw Star clan…" she coughed, and Hawkfrost growled, kicking her as he passed her. "I will wait until you can walk…" he muttered.

Ivypool looked around. "I saw Star clan! They say they will be reborn, and go to the clans to save us, believe me…" she coughed. Cats shook their heads.

"Lier!"

"You gave us more time working for Dark Forest!"

"Star clan is dead!"

"You killed Cinderheart!"

Ivypool froze, and soon saw the limp body next to her. "NO! NO! NO!"

She landed in a heap onto her friend. "Cinderheart please! Wake up!" she wept, shaking her head. Her blue vision was blurring with tears…

"No… oh Cinderheart, you mouse-brain…" she sobbed, and cats started to move in.

"Get away from me, you just watched…" she wept, her tail batting away cats, well, a few.

It was then when Lionkit spoke up, he was right next to her. "She is with Lionblaze now…" he murmured, his head dipped in respect. Ivypool sniffed, and looked to the golden tom. "Y-You know now?"

Dustkit nodded, trotting forward. "Mother said not to talk to you…" he muttered, but then Crowkit appeared beside him, not as lively as usual. "But we didn't want to not speak with our best friend." She tried smile.

Ivypool felt more upcoming tears, "Thank you," she sighed, but then her eyes narrowed. "I need to sneak you guys out of here…" she muttered, bounding off the nursery.

The kits followed her. "Okay, take Stone with you, and my kits. Run off, Stone will care for you, and stay with you forever, I promise, right?" the tom strayed into the nursery, and nodded. "I promise, it's the least I can do."

Ivypool looked to her kits sadly. "It's a shame that I have to go so soon, they haven't even opened their eyes…" she mewed pitifully.

She shook her head, "as soon as cats aren't looking, Stone, you are going to take these kits and care for them, take a few more rogue group members too if you like, I will sneak Shred away from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and to you. Stay with them forever, love them like we did each other, care for them, and fight until death to protect them. I am putting my full trust into you… please, please, please, promise me that."

Stone nodded at once. "Of course…" he mewed, rubbing his head against Ivypool's. "Thank you." She whispered. It was dark out… brilliant.

She looked around the den, seeing a loose patch of stone. Lime it was called she thought. She shook her head and dug on silently, making a hole within the back of it. "Go on!" she whispered, and one by one, the rogues exited the den undetected.

"Okay, now, go meet Stone and the kits, you're escaping this place, for good." They all nodded and went off, not a single paw crushing a leaf or twig.

Ivypool then went to the senior warrior den. "Shred!" she hissed, and the red-ish tom appeared. "What do you want?" he grumbled. She shook her head, "Come on, Stone and the others, even red, are escaping, do you want to join them?"

The rogues eyes lit up at the name of his brother. "I'm in!" he whispered, and the two trotted outside naturally, Ivypool watching the quite big group of twenty odd leaving.

She saw her kits gently handled by the rogues, and tears rose in her eyes, but they were out of sight.

She stepped forward to catch up and say she loved Stone too much, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but no, something jerked her backwards.

Hawkfrost loomed over the she-cat. "What are you doing?!" Ivypool gulped, "Going hunting…" she mumbled.

Hawkfrost shook his head, "Not without me with you you're not!" he snapped, and slashed her cheek. Why didn't she leave in the first place!

Oh yea, they would want to track her down desperately, she saw the forces that old Tigerstar brought when she first went missing…

She sighed heavily, looking around, but she was herded to the senior warriors' den by Hawkfrost before she could turn to the nursery.

"Stay there, I can go get the kits…" he muttered. Ivypool blinked, her chance! Her chance of freedom! It was right there! Run Ivypool, run!

She bunched up her muscles to leap forward, and!

**A/N**

**THE ULTIMATE CLIFFFFFFYYYYYYY XD **

**Well, there is Chapter 13! Unlucky or Lucky? It's the longest chapter yet! :D**

**Now i know i have neglected this story, and that will go on until i have done a few more chapters on The Rise Of Cloudclan, so I'm sorry but yea! i hope you liked this chapter and...**

**As always, Read and Review it keeps me writing!**

**~Panda**


End file.
